


Цена спасения

by MaryEgo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, агнст, потеря памяти
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEgo/pseuds/MaryEgo
Summary: Обмен обличьями прошёл не так успешно, как хотелось бы. После возвращение в собственное тело Азирафаэль потерял память и теперь отказывается признавать в Кроули друга. Но это ещё пол беды...





	1. Chapter 1

**Главы с 1 по 6**

**Глава 1**

— Давай подытожим… Ты говоришь, что я владелец этого книжного магазина, но за последний год продал всего десяток книг, и то с большой неохотой… — Азирафаэль загнул палец на руке и с сомнением посмотрел на Кроули, который утвердительно кивнул. — Кроме того, мне больше шести тысяч лет, и я ангел.

Загнулся второй палец, и Кроули закивал активнее.

— А ты — мой друг, по совместительству демон, и совсем недавно мы спасли мир от апокалипсиса, за что наше начальство нас едва не развоплотило. Но мы их обманули, поменявшись телами… — пальцы на руке закончились, ангел уже не скрывал сквозившего в голосе недоверия, — но когда мы возвращались обратно в собственные тела, что-то пошло не так, и…

— Да! И ты впал в спячку на целый месяц! А теперь ни черта не помнишь! — нетерпеливо закончил демон, всплеснув руками. — Сколько раз мы уже проходимся по этому списку?! У меня язык скоро отсохнет талдычить одно и то же! Ты хоть что-нибудь вспоминаешь, пернатый? 

Ангел и демон стояли посреди книжного и сверлили друг друга взглядами, правда, глаза Кроули закрывали чёрные очки, и можно было только догадываться, насколько он раздражён. А раздражён он был дьявольски. У демона чесались руки разнести тут всё к чёртовой бабушке (если у чёрта, конечно, есть бабушка)... Мысли метались в рыжей демонической голове, не находя выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Может быть, Азирафаэлю нужна шокотерапия, и, если подпалить магазин, он, наконец, придёт в себя?

Да, обмен телами — штука опасная, особенно когда эту штуку проворачивают ангел и демон, но всё-таки Кроули не ожидал настолько гадких последствий… Хотя раствориться в святой воде было бы ещё менее приятно… Но всё же! Сначала ангел не приходил в себя целый месяц, заставив нешуточно волноваться. А теперь это… Как Азирафаэль мог забыть… Его! Кроули?! 

— Ну, вспоминаешь что-нибудь?

Ангелу не нужно было отвечать, всё было написано на его хмурой мордашке. Он развёл руками.

— Мне надо выпить, — тоскливо выговорил демон, падая в кресло и щёлкая пальцами… И тут же поморщился, когда ничего не произошло. Точно, он и забыл, что проблемы не только у Азирафаэля. Магия после возвращения подчинялась демону с трудом, хотя он отчётливо чувствовал её внутри. Так же, как чувствовал ангельскую сущность Азирафаэля, которая никуда не делась, но… Что? Уснула?

Не желая подниматься с кресла и тащиться в кладовку, демон несколько раз остервенело пощёлкал пальцами. Раздался упругий хлопок, и ангел с удивление воззрился на появившуюся на столе бутылку и пару бокалов.

— Ого! Это какой-то фокус? Кажется… — ангел нахмурился, а потом смущённо улыбнулся. Кроули с надеждой подался вперёд… — кажется, я люблю фокусы!

Демон грязно выругался, заставив ангела покраснеть до самых ушей. Разлив вино по бокалам, Кроули залпом выпил свою порцию, а вторую подвинул к застывшему в смущении ангелу.

— Давай, это поможет твоим мозгам расслабиться. Я же вижу как они у тебя в узел скрутились от мыслительной деятельности.

Азирафаэль грустно покачал головой. Он и правда чувствовал себя запутавшимся, словно его выкинули в поле без единого ориентира, и ему только и оставалось, что всматриваться в смутные тени на горизонте...

Азирафаэль прекрасно помнил как читать и писать на нескольких языках, знал, зачем нужны окружающие вещи и чувствовал прилив любви, когда смотрел на стопки книг. Наверное, это место и правда было его домом. Но человек по имени Кроули будил в нём странные чувства — нечто близкое к тревоге, и ещё какое-то странное щемящее волнение внутри, точно скрипка играла на одной жалостной ноте. 

Суетливая, колючая энергия, резкие движения, грубые слова, чёрные очки, прячущие взгляд — всё это было чуждо Азирафаэлю. Рядом с Кроули он чувствовал себя как на иголках, но при этом ангелу было тяжело даже просто отвести взгляд от демона, словно он мог потерять что-то важное за те доли секунды, что не будет на него смотреть. 

Наверное, Кроули и правда был демоном, хотя верить в такое и казалось странным… Или нет? Демон… Да, чем-то он действительно походил на предполагаемого жителя Ада — взять, хотя бы, его запах. От Кроули пахло серой и дымом, его окружала тяжёлая аура опасности, непредсказуемости, точно в любой момент он мог вспыхнуть и спалить всех, кто окажется рядом. 

Азирафаэль его боялся и вполне был готов в этом признаться, хотя бы самому себе. Он до сих пор не выставил демона за дверь только потому, что это было бы невежливо… Кроме того, Кроули был единственной ниточкой к прежней жизни. Хотя и очень ненадёжной ниточкой, за которую слишком рискованно было хвататься. Поэтому, когда демон пододвинул к нему вино, Азирафаэль сделал вид, что не заметил. Вместо этого повернулся к книгам, набираясь смелости.

— А ты уверен… — сказал Азирафаэль, чувствуя лопатками прожигающий взгляд. — То есть, а насколько правильное слово ты употребил, называя нас _друзьями_? 

На несколько секунд повисло молчание, от которого у Азирафаэля мурашки побежали по спине. А потом Кроули прошипел как самая настоящая змея:

— Ш-ш-што? Не друзья, а кто же тогда? 

Азирафаэль боялся повернуться, что-то внутри него переворачивалось, в животе вдруг стало холодно и пусто, но он упрямо продолжил:

— Мы слишком разные. Не то что бы я ставил под сомнения твои слова, но мне, кажется, что мы просто не сумели бы сойтись так близко, чтобы стать друзьями… или даже приятелями, — он сглотнул ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну. — Тем более, если ты действительно демон, а я ангел, разве нам не положено… Ну, враждовать с друг с другом?

В следующую секунду ангел вздрогнул от резкого звона. Он быстро развернулся, не иначе, как приготовившись защищать свою жизнь, но никто не собирался его убивать. Пока что. На полу дрожали осколки от бокалов, разъярённый демон стоял возле кресла, вперившись взглядом в ангела. Рыжие пряди свисали на лицо, очки были сдвинуты на лоб, открывая жёлтые, с вертикальным зрачком глаза.

«Демон! Как есть демон!» — подумал ангел, делая шаг назад и упираясь спиной в полку. Губы сами собой прошептали:

— Изыди, нечистый… 

Кроули скривился, точно его приложили книгой по затылку. Тряхнул головой, медленно вздохнул, потом откинул волосы с лица и вернул на место очки. Мучительно ухмыльнулся:

— Ладно, _ангел_.… — выплюнул он. — Может это всё к лучшему, а? Может, это часть непостижимого замысла, который ты так обожаешь? Теперь человечеству ничего не угрожает, так что и причин оставаться рядом тоже нет. Не знаю как тебе, но мне-то точно есть чем заняться, зло само себя не посеет, сам понимаешь. Так что некогда мне тут возиться с тем, кто даже за друга меня не признаёт. Не пропадёшь, — он повернулся и разболтанной походкой направился к двери. Демон пытался казаться расслабленным, но напряжение угадывалось в развороте плеч и сдавленном голосе, точно невидимая рука сжимала демону горло:

— Ну, бывай, святоша! — махнул Кроули рукой и вышел в вечерние сумерки, оставив ангела растерянно хлопать глазами возле книжных полок. 

**Глава 2**

У Кроули болело сердце. Или по крайней мере то место, где оно находилось у людей. Чувство было такое, словно в грудь загнанали коготь адской гончей и теперь медленно поворачивали по часовой стрелке.

Кроули гнал по ночному заснеженному Лондону, в два раза превышая установленный скоростной режим, но некому было его одёрнуть. Из головы не выходил полный недоверия взгляд Азирафаэля, его плотно сжатые губы, напряжённые скулы. Сколько подозрения было в его голосе! «Слишком разные»? Раньше это никому не мешало! Но ведь ангел и не должен верить демону, не так ли? Даже если этот ангел забыл, что у него имеются крылья.

«Вот всё и встало на круги своя», — ядовито думал Кроули, втапливая педаль газа в пол. Внутри жгло, точно он глотнул святой воды. Или словно его напрочь позабыл тот, без кого жизнь было невозможно представить. Тот, от чьего взгляда человеческое сердце заходилось стуком, и трепетала совсем не человеческая душа. Демон никогда не осмеливался дать этим чувствам имя, но он всегда знал: Азирафаэль должен быть рядом — счастливый, здоровый и умиротворёный, а иначе в чём смысл? Зачем нужно было спасать этот долбаный мир, если к будущему не прилагается один мягкий, как облако, ангел?

Хотелось побиться головой о руль. Кого он обманывал? Никуда он не уедет! Бросить ангела один на один с миром, без памяти о нём... Кем бы он был если поступил бы так?

— Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! — зарычал Демон, едва вписываясь в поворот и резко зажимая тормоз. От порыва ветра взметнулся снег, перекрывая обзор. Если бы не демоническое чудо, бентли, наверняка, влетела бы в цветочный магазин на углу. Но Кроули слишком любил свою машину, чтобы позволить случиться такому варварству. Поэтому бентли, игнорируя все законы физики, _чудесным_ образом остановилась прямо на повороте. 

После выброса магии демону пришлось какое-то время приходить в себя. Сила казалась вязкой и подчинялась с трудом. Болело в груди, и не только из-за ангела. Демон через одежду пощупал солнечное сплетение, кожа отозвалась иголочными покалываниями.

Замирая от дурных предчувствий, демон расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и уставился на собственную кожу.

На груди, ниже солнечного сплетения, там где заканчивались рёбра, расплывалось чернильное пятно. От него во все стороны тянулись иссиня чёрные сосуды, похожие на щупальца медузы. Что-то подобное Кроули как-то видел на смертном, болеющим заражением крови на поздней стадии.

— Что за хрень, — пробормотал демон, рассматривая странную болезнь, которая каким-то образом затрагивала не только смертное тело, но и демоническую суть. Он попытался прикоснуться к заразе магией, но энергия, вместо того чтобы победить болезнь, словно провалилась в пропасть, а кожу прочертил новый зигзаг потемневшего сосуда и тут же заныл зудящей болью.

— Твою мать, — выругался демон, откидываясь на сидение. Что, если точно такое же чернильное пятно растеклось и по светлой груди ангела? Внутри стало совсем тошно. — Твою же мать...

Вот тебе и спасение мира… А кто теперь спасёт их самих?

  
  
  


**Глава 3**

После ухода демона, ангел почувствовал себя лучше и хуже одновременно. С одной стороны, из магазина исчезла удушливая тёмная аура, а с другой — одиночество оказалось ничем не лучше. Парадоксально, но хотелось побежать на улицу и вернуть демона назад. 

«Это всё демоническое влияние...», — уговаривал себя ангел, пока бродил вдоль книжных полок, пробегаясь пальцами по корешкам книг, но мысли то и дело возвращались к недавней сцене, а взгляд приковывал снегопад за окном. Что, если, сам того не желая, Азирафаэль обидел Кроули? Да… Тот определённо выглядел обиженным и страшно злым. Казалось, ещё секунда, и он вцепится кому-нибудь в горло. А эти его глаза? Разве можно доверять существу с такими жуткими глазами? Не удивительно, что он прячет их за стёклами. 

Мысль, что Кроули — демон, больше не доставляла дискомфорта. А вот свою ангельскую сущность Азирафаэль пока принимать не спешил. Он пытался восстановить в памяти хоть какие-то фрагменты, но натыкался лишь на белый лист с единственным ярким пятном — сегодняшним днём.

Память брала начала момента сегодняшнего пробуждения. Шесть часов назад ангел разлепил глаза и обнаружил себя в кровати на втором этаже книжного. Он не успел даже как следует удивиться, как в спальню ворвался незнакомец, точно сошедший с глянцевой обложки журнала о современной моде… Хотя, откуда Азирафаэлю знать о журналах? Но откуда-то эта информация была в его голове, а вот о рыжеволосом незнакомце там не было ни слова, поэтому, когда тот попытался приблизиться, Азирафаэль дёрнулся и, выставив перед собой руки, крикнул: «Стой где стоишь!»

Тот, кто позже представился как Кроули, застыл на пороге спальни. Очки не давали угадать эмоции, но что-то стремительно менялось в его хищном лице. Может, он заметил, как испуганно смотрел на него ангел? 

До самого вечера Кроули рассказывал разные случаи из их биографии, приправляя их язвительными комментариями и долгими взглядами. Он вальяжно передвигался по магазину, словно это был его второй дом, хотя, по его словам, исключая последний месяц, он никогда не оставался тут даже на ночь.

Ангел отчётливо ощущал истинную сущность Кроули. Его жилистое тело окружал невидимый ураган из хаоса, печали и страха, которые он вселял во всё, к чему приближался, а прежде всего в ангела.

Демон. Да, наверное, так и есть. Но что ему было нужно от Азирафаэля? Потеря памяти — не его это ли рук дело? Если бы существовала возможность связаться с небесами… Но Азирафаэль даже не был до конца уверен, что имеет к ним отношение. Ведь, в отличие от Кроули, он не мог призывать предметы, и глаза у него были совсем человеческие, разве что слишком светлые. А ещё этот лишний вес… Разве, будь он ангелом, не смог бы избавиться себя от такой ерунды, как несколько лишних килограмм?

А потом случился этот разговор про «друзей», и Кроули, разбив бокалы и махнув рукой, растворился в сумерках… Не было похоже, чтобы он собирался возвращаться. От этой мысли на душе становилось уныло, но Азирафаэль настойчиво гнал хандру прочь. Зачем ему было скучать по кому-то столь опасному? Они словно вышли из разных миров! Им будет лучше друг без друга, тем более, один Бог знает, что у демона на уме.

Поэтому, оставшись в одиночестве, Азирафаэль решил как следует оглядеться. Может быть ключ к разгадке лежал под самым носом, и осталось просто его обнаружить?

Азирафаэль начал с книг. Его взгляд как раз зацепился за одну со смутно знакомым названием. Он вытащил её, раскрыл на случайной странице и тут же едва не выронил из рук. На него смотрело изображение змеи, придавленного к земле крылатым ангелом. У змея были точно такие же глаза, как у Кроули. «Повергнутый искуситель», — гласила подпись.

Закрыв магазин и забравшись в кресло, ангел углубился в чтение. 

<center>***</center>

За ночь возле кресла выросла приличная стопка книг. Азирафаэль мог с уверенностью сказать — всё это он когда-то читал. Воспоминания о содержании той или иной книги всплывали в памяти, стоило пробежать глазами первую строчку. Ангел и сам не заметил, как пролетела ночь и настало утро, но почему-то он не ощущал ни усталости, ни голода. Может, Кроули всё-таки был прав, и он не просто человек?

В дверь постучали, заставив ангела вздрогнуть. Боясь увидеть на пороге демона, он подошёл к двери. Но за ней его ждала седая старушка с лучезарной улыбкой.

— Мистер Фелл, доброе утро! — доброжелательно поприветствовала она, когда ангел открыл ей дверь. — Уже пришёл мой заказ? 

«Фелл?» — мысленно удивился ангел, следуя за посетительницей. Может быть это был его шанс узнать что-то о себе? Вслух он сказал:

— Нет, боюсь, заказ задерживается... Но, может быть, вы согласитесь выпить со мной чашечку чая?

— Ох, это было бы прекрасно! — обрадовалась старушка, крутя головой, словно выискивала кого-то. — А где ваш муж? Простите мою наблюдательность, но я думала по понедельникам у вас традиция завтракать вместе… Ой, я сказала что-то не то? — расстроилась женщина, глядя как вытягивается лицо Азирафаэля. 

— Муж? — переспросил он, краснея и бледнея одновременно. Пытаясь как-то спрятаться от внимательного взгляда, он поспешил заняться чаем.

— Ну да, ваш партнёр, — смущённо кашлянула старушка. — Извините, если смутила вас, но мне казалось, вы не скрывали ваших отношений с мистером Кроули…

— Хгм-м… А как давно вы заметили, что мы... ну, вместе? — выдавил ангел, разливая чай по кружкам. Уши у него горели как светофоры. Неужели у них _такие_ отношения?

— Ох, дорогой мой, я же первый раз к вам зашла лет десять назад, тогда и заметила. Да и не заметить было невозможно, — она подмигнула принимая дымящуюся чашку. — Как не зайду, вы всё время вместе. То ругаетесь, то спорите, но без агрессии, любя. А уж как вы на него смотрите, мистер Фелл, тут бы и слепой заметил! — она глупо захихикала в кулачок. — С виду такие разные, но, как спичка и коробок, созданы быть вместе. Чирк, и зажглись! — она мечтательно вздохнула, видимо вспомнив что-то из бурной молодости. — Ох, чай замечательный, мистер Фелл, но я пожалуй пойду, раз мой заказ ещё не приехал. А вы миритесь поскорее. Атмосфера тут совсем унылая, вот и вы — без улыбки. Ну, до встречи. 

Старушка ушла, а Азирафаэль одним судорожным глотком допил чай. Горячая жидкость обожгла горло, но ангел этого не заметил. Мысли угрожающе шипели, грозя взорваться и устроить мини апокалипсис в ангельской голове.

Неожиданно эмоции Кроули предстали для Азирафаэля совсем в другом свете. Если допустить на мгновение… Если только представить, что они встречаются… О, Боже... То ничего удивительного, что демон так разозлился, ведь ангел, должно быть, страшно обидел его словами про «друзей». Пусть любви Азирафаэль и не чувствовал, но он не мог просто закрыть глаза на свою грубость. Даже если _такая_ правда заставляла его сгорать от смущения.

Что, если Кроули на самом деле не желал ему зла? Что, если он промолчал об их… гхм... партнёрстве, чтобы не шокировать потерявшего память Азирафаэля, а тот, вместо того, чтобы быть благодарным, сказал самые ужасные слова на свете! Что если демон… Любит?! Если демоны, конечно, способны любить… Нет, всё это какая-то ерунда! Бедная старушка, должно быть, ошиблась! Но если, всё-таки, допустить...

Вина и стыд за собственную неблагодарность затопили ангела с головой. Он было бросился позвонить Кроули, чтобы извиниться, но быстро понял, что не знает его телефона. Да и вообще ничего о рыжем демоне не знает… Ангел попытался отыскать какую-нибудь информацию о прежних вызовах на телефонном аппарате, а вместо этого включил прослушку голосовой почты. 

«Привет, ангел! Ещё не утонул в пыли? Не забудь о сегодняшнем походе в Ритс, иначе мне придётся съесть тебя. Да-да, демоны когда голодные — очень злые!» — усмехнулся телефон голосом Кроули. Аудио сообщение было датировано позапрошлым месяцем. Ангел прослушал ещё несколько следующих сообщений, и каждый раз голос Кроули или приглашал его в театр, ресторан или оперу, или спрашивал новости про некоего Адама, или жаловался на дьявольское начальство. Приходилось признать, их отношения определённо были похожи на то, что люди называют «встречаются». Хорошо хоть, что жили они отдельно… Или и это было враньём во благо?

Следующий час Ангел рыскал по всему магазину в поисках вещей, которые могли бы принадлежать демону. Слава Господу, таких нашлось немного, но всё же достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод, что Кроули был здесь частым гостем. В тумбе пылились несколько пар запасных очков, в шкафу ангел отыскал явно неподходящий себе по размеру пиджак, а в кладовке он и вовсе обнаружил спрятанное в шкатулку чёрное перо, слишком большое, чтобы оно могло принадлежать птице. Хотя… бывают же огромные птицы? Такие, пахнущие серой и дымом? 

Нет, дальше обманывать себя было попросту невозможно. Кусая губы, Азирафаэль попытался сделать ответный звонок по сохранённому в телефоне номеру, но его встретил только автоответчик.

_ «Привет, это Энтони Кроули. Ты знаешь, что делать. Делай это стильно!» _

Гудок.

— Кроули, привет… это Азирафаэль. Извини за вчерашние слова, я… Мне так жаль... Перезвони мне, пожалуйста, — голос у ангела звучал жалобно и виновато. Он чувствовал себя последней сволочью.

Словно издеваясь, ещё несколько покупателей в течении дня спрашивали про Кроули, а потом с важным видом делились советами по отношениям. Ангелу было до того тоскливо, что хотелось плакать. Было невыносимо думать, что он оттолкнул и обидел единственного близкого человека, даже если сам он его не помнил.

«Я должен был догадаться! Должен был вести себя осторожнее! Какой же я дурак…» — тоскливо думал Азирафаэль, сидя вечером на диване с бокалом вина. 

Но тут дверной колокольчик звякнул, заставив Азирафаэля подскочить на месте.

На пороге стояла долговязая фигура в чёрных очках. 

  
  
  


**Глава 4**

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, заставив Азирафаэля подскочить на месте. На пороге стояла долговязая фигура в чёрных очках. 

— Кроули! 

— Что-то случилось? Я получил твоё сообщение… — с тревогой спросил демон, широкими шагами приближаясь к ангелу. — Ты что-нибудь вспомнил?

Азирафаэль отрицательно покачал головой и невольно отступил на полшага. Слова извинений застряли в горле. Он был рад видеть Кроули и не рад одновременно. Пространство наполнилось уже знакомыми запахами серы и дыма, воздух закрутился по спирали, а спину сковало ощущением опасности, волнами расходящейся от демона. Тот остановился, видимо поняв, что радоваться нечему. Ангел всё ещё его не узнавал и даже боялся.

— Так зачем ты просил перезвонить? — хмуро спросил он, складывая руки на груди. Очки делали его лицо каким-то неживым, застывшим, и ангелу вдруг захотелось снять их, чтобы увидеть настоящие эмоции.

— Я… — открыл рот Азирафаэль, и тут же закрыл, чувствуя как щёки начинают гореть от румянца, а взгляд сам собой перемещается на тонкие губы, которые… Боже, неужели они правда встречаются? — Это… Я хотел извиниться за вчера. Было крайне невежливо с моей стороны сказать, что мы не можем быть друзьями. Да, мы словно с разных планет, и я тебя не помню, и ты был вчера довольно груб, но я должен был… точнее, не должен был… — ангел вконец запутался, потерянно пробормотал, — ... не должен был...

— Ой, просто замолкни, — прервал его сбивчивую речь демон, устало заваливаясь в кресло. — Ох, ангел… — Он прижал ладони к лицу и что-то невнятно промычал в них. Потом подтянул ноги на сиденье прямо в ботинках и откинул голову на спинку, открывая взгляду загорелую шею. В помещении повисло молчание, такое вязкое, что в нём застревало даже время.

— Не мог бы ты… хотя бы снять обувь? — сдержанно попросил ангел, пытаясь не смотреть на выпирающий кадык.

— А тебе не всё равно, святоша? — пробормотал демон, но ноги всё-таки спустил. — Ты даже представить не можешь в каком мы дерьме, — меланхолично выдавил он, глядя в потолок. — Знаешь, я немного на взводе последнее время… Я думал… думал мы заслужили отдых или что-то вроде, а теперь… Наверное, я тоже перегнул палку, накинулся на тебя, а ты даже имя своё с трудом вспомнил, так что… Может попробуем ещё раз, м? Я постараюсь быть чуть менее психованным, а ты... ты просто не пытайся изгнать меня в Ад, лады?

— Хорошо… да.

Демон кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и прикрыл веки. 

Азирафаэль смотрел на Кроули новыми глазами. Тот уже не казался ему опасным, только бесконечно уставшим, даже каким-то потухшим, словно в нём сели батарейки. Аура всё ещё пугала, но не так, раньше, словно ангел наконец, заметил, что её агрессия — скорее видимость, маска, вроде очков. Да и как можно бояться того, кто прибежал, едва услышал сообщение, а сколько тревоги было в его голосе демона, когда он вошёл…

Ангелу вдруг захотелось сделать что-то для Кроули, чтобы тот почувствовал, как ангел раскаивается за свою грубость, как он ценит помощь. Если они встречаются, то почему Кроули молчит об этом? Может они поссорились? Или даже расстались? Или демон просто не хочет шокировать потерявшего память ангела? Вдруг вспомнилось чёрное перо в кладовке. 

Интересно, у демонов есть крылья?

— Что? — встрепенулся Кроули. Ангел сам не понял в какой момент задал свой вопрос вслух. — Крылья? А сам как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся демон, но ухмылка вышла кривой. Он тихо предложил: — Хочешь взглянуть? 

— А можно?

— Это же ради терапии? Хм-м… Тогда можно! — демон неожиданно хитро улыбнулся. Это была первая улыбка, которую видел у него Азирафаэль, — зубастая, мальчишеская, пусть и усталая немного, её хотелось убаюкать на ладонях, спрятать на чёрный день, чтобы изредка любоваться ею пока никто не видит. Ангел не заметил, как и сам стал улыбаться. Может это какая-то дьявольская сила? Не зря же существуют демоны искушения...

Кроули тем временем поднялся с кресла, потянулся, зевнув во весь рот, с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладони. 

— Готов? — спросил он. 

Ангел кивнул. Демон прикрыл глаза, а в следующую секунду раздался упругий хлопок, и за его спиной, едва не доставая до потолка, развернулись два огромных смоляных крыла. Азирафаэль не смог сдержать восхищённого вздоха. 

— Нравятся? — хмыкнул Кроули.

— О, да! Они восхитительные! 

— У тебя тоже такие есть. Только белые, ангельские, они тебе понравятся ещё больше, уж поверь.

— Но мне нравятся твои… А можно… — ангел запнулся, — можно потрогать?

— Только осторожно, — самодовольно разрешил демон, поворачиваясь спиной и едва не снося крыльями книги с верхних полок.

Ангел благоговейно пропустил перья через пальцы. Они были мягкими на ощупь. Ничего прекраснее Азирафаэль в жизни не видел. Неужели у всех демонов такие красивые крылья?

— Это самое прекрасное, что я видел в жизни, — растроганно прошептал ангел, позабыв о всех своих страхах. — Так это всё-таки твоё перо, да?

— Какое перо? — после заминки переспросил демон, поворачиваясь к Азирафаэлю лицом.

— Ну то, которое лежит в кладовке на … — демон вопросительно поднял брови, и ангел понял, что говорит что-то не то. Может быть хранить чужие перья — невежливо или даже запрещено, и он сам того не понимая только что выдал собственную тайну? 

— Ты хранишь моё перо? — казалось, Кроули был озадачен и даже слегка смущён.

— Это не я, а тот я, который всё помнил, то есть… Если надо, я отдам, — пробормотал ангел, чувствуя себя неловко и не зная куда деться от пристального внимания.

Кроули замолчал, и хоть на нём были очки, ангел был уверен — тот сверлит его взглядом. 

— Нет уж, оставь, где лежит, — задумчиво хмыкнул он. — Пожалуй, подожду пока _настоящий_ Азирафаэль вернётся и спрошу его, что это значит. 

У ангела неприятно кольнуло сердце. Это _«Настоящий»_ , сказанное таким глубоким тоном… Словно они говорили о ком-то третьем, кого не было рядом здесь и сейчас. О ком-то, кого Кроули уважал и, возможно, любил, с кем был знаком многие годы, и когда этот кто-то вернётся, демон позабудет о нелепом половинчатом Азирафаэле… 

— А если не вернётся? — спросил ангел, пряча чувства за напускным безразличием.

— Ему придётся, — пожал плечами демон и очень серьёзно сказал: — иначе мне придётся отправиться на Альфу Центавру без него.

— Альфа Центавра, это...? 

— Долгая история, — отмахнулся Кроули.

Ангел сдержанно кивнул, но внутри полыхнула обида. Он вдруг понял, почему Кроули не спешил признаваться, что они на самом деле встречаются. Всё просто... Потому что он ждал _другого_ Азирафаэля, того, который знал об Альфа-центавре. Того, который не единожды видел эти прекрасные иссиня-чёрные крылья. 

Азирафаэль опустил голову, пытаясь справиться со странной смесью зависти и растерянности. Он едва знал этого демона, а тот уже сумел дважды перевернуть его мир. Внутренности неожиданно стянуло в тугой комок, голова пошла кругом, как если бы ангел посмотрел вниз с небоскрёба.

— Эй, с тобой всё нормально? — взволнованно спросил демон, вдруг оказываясь поблизости и поддерживая потерявшего равновесие Азирафаэля под плечи, окутывая крыльями. Руки у Кроули оказались горячими и крепкими, они держали так, словно делали это тысячу раз — бережно и уверенно. 

— Да, я… Всё хорошо, — шепнул ангел, пытаясь выкинуть из головы колючие мысли… Демон смотрел с подозрением, не отпуская, плотно сжав тонкие губы. Наверное, _настоящий_ Азирафаэль не вёл бы себя как болван, он бы притянул своего демона для… О боже, да хоть бы для поцелуя! Обнял бы за плечи или даже... за бёдра. _Настоящий_ Азирафаэль знал бы, что не стоит говорить про перо, спрятанное в шкатулке.

Ангелу хотелось плакать от накатившей обиды. А её бессмысленность только делала боль глубже. Демон тормошил его, спрашивая про самочувствие. Ангел мог только догадываться, куда направлен его взгляд: смотрит он в глаза, или на губы или на шею… Они были парой, в конце концов! Из-за чёртовых очков было ничего не разобрать!

В следующий миг рядом раздался хлопок. И очки вдруг исчезли с лица Кроули, обнажив его встревоженный взгляд жёлтых глаз. Демон застыл, осознавая случившиеся, потом с сомнением посмотрел на сжавшегося в его руках ангела.

— Это ты сделал… — проворчал Кроули, но в голос закрались довольные нотки. Потом демон перевёл взгляд на собственные руки, всё ещё поддерживающие Азирафаэля, и резко отступил, отдёргивая ладони. Ангел сделал тоже самое, только отшатнулся в противоположную сторону, едва не врезавшись в книжный стеллаж. В груди всё ещё полыхало, но удивление пересилило и ангел спросил: 

— Очки исчезли… Это из-за меня? 

— О, да! — демон ухмыльнулся, складывая за спиной крылья и заставляя их исчезнуть. — Я надеюсь, ты не уничтожил очки, а просто куда-то переместил? Они были мне довольно дороги, знаешь ли.

— Извини пожалуйста, не понимаю, как это случилось… Но, если тебя это утешит, я видел запасные в столе. 

— Правда? — обрадовался Кроули. — Так чего ты ждёшь? Тащи их сюда! А ещё поищи чего-нибудь крепкое в кладовке. Мы должны отпраздновать твои первые успехи на пути становления ангелом… Хотя, чёрт с ним. Пойдём в Ритц! Ох, это место тебе понравится, ангел! Если бы я мог его забыть, чтобы познакомиться с местной кухней заново, так бы и сделал, так что можно сказать, ты везунчик. Ну же, собирайся!

Ангел не смог сопротивляться, даже если бы захотел. Как оказалось, голос демона действует на него чарующе, точно волшебная музыка. Странно, что он не заметил этого раньше.

Словно в тумане он нашёл и отдал демону очки. Тот, к грусти Азирафаэля, сразу спрятал за ними глаза, которые, кстати, уже не казались ангелу ни жутким, ни безобразными.

В груди всё ещё давило и жгло, точно там зажглась звезда, готовая взорваться в любую секунду. Ангел не хотел думать о собственных странных чувствах, он боялся того, что обнаружит… 

Было ясно одно — всему виной был один рыжеволосый демон. И что делать с этим знанием пока было решительно не ясно.

  
  
  


**Глава 5**

Кроули ненавидел библиотеки, но именно в них он провёл всю ночь и половину следующего дня после того, как поссорился с ангелом и обнаружил чёрную метку у себя на груди. Копаясь в сатанинских архивах, он пытался найти хоть что-то о том дерьме, в которое они с Азирафаэлем влипли. Но то ли библиотеки оказались не самые древние, то ли прецедентов ещё не было, но всё, что удалось найти — это короткую путаную заметку от неизвестного автора.

Тот пространственно рассуждал на тему светлой и тёмной энергий, предполагая, что их смешение крайне опасно (о чём Кроули уже и сам догадался), а слишком тесный эфирный контакт может привести к заражению сущностей… Друг другом.

Тесный? Да, это, пожалуй, было про них с ангелом. В конце концов, они обменялись оболочками, которые, так или иначе, были напитаны энергией хозяев. Если после обмена внутри Кроули застряла частица ангельской благодати, то неудивительно, что он буквально гнил изнутри. Легче было поместить в него капсулу со святой водой. Эффект получился бы тот же, только отмучился бы демон быстрее.

Демоническая энергия для ангелов была не менее опасна… И вполне могла заблокировать память, спутать эмоции или выступить на теле гнилым клеймом, как получилось с Кроули. Было страшно представить, что уродливая метка расползается по светлой коже ангела, а чёрные щупальца подбираются к шее, к испуганно распахнутым глазам…

От жутких картин, которые рисовало воображение, Кроули стало подташнивать, в груди и животе невыносимо тянуло, как бывает, когда лифт набирает скорость… Или когда отринутый Богом ангел падает с небес. «Как там Азирафаэль? Всё ли с ним хорошо?» — с тревогой думал демон, пытаясь вчитаться в текст заметки.

Автор писал, что если заражение уже произошло, то его способно остановить только чудо повторного _истинного_ объединения, или гибель одной из сущностей… Получалось, чтобы нейтрализовать эффект, нужно было ещё раз обменяться телами? Или нет? Что значит «истинного»? Ох уж эти загадки… «Гибель одной из сущностей?» Значит, если Кроули откинет копыта, ангел выздоровеет, и к нему вернутся утерянные воспоминания? Не то чтобы демон собирался так легко сдаваться…

«Не на того напали», — хмыкнул он, вырывая страницу из книги и запихивая её в карман. Кроули ещё собирался побороться за свою жизнь. В конце концов, жизнь ему нравилась, он не собирался так просто от неё отказываться.

<center>***</center>

После забега по библиотекам, Кроули вернулся домой, и не успел он скинуть ботинки, как услышал сообщение на автоответчике, оставленное едва не заикающимся голосом:

_«Кроули, привет… Это Азирафаэль. Извини за вчерашние слова, я… Мне так жаль… Перезвони мне, пожалуйста…»_

Что он должен был подумать, чёрт подери? Позитивным мышлением демоны не отличались, так что мысли в голову лезли самые поганые.

На всех порах домчавшись до книжного, Кроули заскочил внутрь, где его ждал целый и относительно здоровый ангел, который по прежнему ни черта не помнил и смотрел на демона так, словно тот был исчадием ада… Впрочем, тут он не ошибся.

Стоило увидеть Азирафаэля, как от сердца отлегло, зато накатила хандра. Придавила так, что даже просто стоять на ногах стало сложно.

Он чувствовал себя чужим и лишним, и не только в магазине ангела, а вообще — везде. Раньше демон принадлежал ангелу, был привязан к нему тысячами нитей памяти и взаимной поддержки. Но кто-то чикнул ножницами, и Кроули повис в пустоте. Просто ещё один демон — такой же, как все.

Кроули завалился в кресло. Хорошо хоть ангел больше не пытался его изгнать, и они даже пришли к шаткому компромиссу по поводу дальнейших отношений… Демон обещал быть помягче, а ангел согласился его не развоплощать. Хотя святоша, как и прежде, не разрешил посидеть в кресле с ногами. Хороший признак.

Между делом Кроули пытался разглядеть в Азирафаэле следы той же болезни, что точила его грудь. Но ангел не изменял своим привычкам в одежде даже после потери памяти, и был замурован пуговицами под самое горло. Было бы забавно до пробуждения заменить его гардероб и заявить, что это и есть его стиль. Интересно, ангел бы примерил шипастую кожанку прежде чем распознал злостный обман?

Азирафаэль смотрел настороженно, не выходя из своего угла. Было больно видеть страх, зверьком засевший в его голубых глазах, словно он всерьёз верил, что демон может ему навредить.

Невольно представилось, какова будет его реакция, если демон объявит, что необходимо оголиться и дать осмотреть тело ангела на предмет неведомой чёрной херни. В лучшем случае в него кинули бы что-нибудь тяжёлое, в худшем — осенили бы крестным знамением и здравствуй Ад, горячие котлы и пытки…

Но в следующие полчаса демон позабыл свои страхи, потому что ангел вдруг попросил посмотреть чёрные крылья, и бережно гладил их тёплыми пальцами.

… а потом проговорился про перо, которое зачем-то хранил в шкатулке, и демон промолчал, что у него и самого есть настоящая коллекция белых перьев.

… а потом ангел едва не грохнулся в обморок, и демон обнимал его за плечи так, как никогда прежде… Прежде они и за руки держались от силы несколько раз.

… а потом они собрались в Ритц, потому что демон соскучился по светлой улыбке, по ласковым морщинкам у голубых глаз. Ему хотелось удивить своего ангела, пока такая возможность была. Ведь никто из них не знал, что случится завтра…

  
  
  


**Глава 6**

Обед в Ритц был божественен, но ещё прекраснее было наблюдать за сменой эмоций на лице ангела. Настороженность порой возвращалась, накатывалась мимолётной тенью и растворялась в удовольствии, с которым Азирафаэль пережёвывал очередную порцию устриц.

Иногда, думая, что Кроули не замечает, ангел недоверчиво рассматривал его из-под пушистых ресниц, словно не мог взять в толк, как его вообще угораздило попасть в такую компанию. От этого взгляда у Кроули тоскливо ёкало где-то под сердцем.

Но затем в ход пошло вино, и атмосфера наладилась. Демон коварно щёлкал пальцами под столом, чтобы бокал ангела никогда не пустел, по ходу рассказывая всякие небылицы, потешаясь над тем, как ангел верит во всё, что не услышит. А вот правдивые истории иной раз проходили с треском:

— Не понимаю, зачем бы я стал подвергать себя опасности ради блинчиков? — заплетающимся языком говорил ангел, уплетая те самые блинчики за обе щёки.

— Хочешь сказать, мы кучу лет провели, воспитывая не того антихриста, и никто из нас не почуял, что перед нами обычный ребёнок? Решительно не верю! Наверняка это был мой хитрый план, чтобы сбить тебя со следа!

— Ох, так единорогов не существует? Как жаль, что мы тогда не вернули сбежавшего малыша… Кстати, а почему мы его не вернули?

Кроули впервые за долгое время искренне веселился. Голова была слишком лёгкая, чтобы в ней задерживались дурные мысли, а в желудке приятно давило от съеденного и выпитого. Болезнь изредка напоминала о себе дёргающей болью в груди, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы вернуть Кроули в реальность. Ему хотелось ещё немного задержаться в маленьком уютном мире Ритц, рядом с улыбающимся Азирафаэлем, тарелкой блинчиков и полупустой бутылкой вина.

Однако, всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Закончился и этот вечер. Азирафаэль едва вязал слова, а о том, чтобы твёрдо стоять на ногах, и речи не было. План Кроули исполнялся, как по нотам. Благо, магию ангел ещё не освоил и трезветь по щелчку пальцев не научился.

Буквально на руках демон дотащил ангела до машины, а потом, домчавшись до книжного магазина, отбуксировал в спальню потерявшее всякую ориентацию в пространстве тело.

Ангел водил осоловевшими глазами и глупо, бессмысленно улыбался в потолок, пока Кроули стаскивал с него ботинки и верхнюю одежду.

— Кро…ули? — сквозь дрёму тревожно позвал ангел, когда демон ненадолго отлучился на кухню, чтобы налить воды. Магией пользоваться было опасно: судя по всему, она ускоряла рост метки, от которой и так уже порой было не продохнуть.

— Тс-с-с, с-спи, ангел, — тихо сказал Кроули, успокаивающе поглаживая белые кудри. Пальцы горели, словно их покалывали тысячи иголочек. Тот послушно засопел.

Спящий Азирафаэль был тёплым, умиротворённым и таким беззащитным, что хотелось укрыть его от всего мира, от любой опасности, но от самого Кроули его спасти было некому.

Действовать нужно было быстро и с медицинским хладнокровием. Кроули снял очки и выключил свет… Просто потому, что без него было спокойнее. Чёрные дела любят мрак, недаром именно ночью происходят большинство преступлений. Да и Кроули в темноте видел отлично.

Демон было стал расстёгивать старомодную рубашку ангела, но быстро понял, что дрожащие пальцы не справляются с петельками. Слишком много волнения для одного слабого сердцем демона. Да и ангел тревожно заворочался, перевернувшись на живот, отрезая доступ к пуговицам.

«Ладно… Без магии всё-таки не обойтись. Это просто медицинский осмотр. Предосторожность. Ангел бы сделал тоже самое на моём месте», — сказал себе демон и щёлкнул пальцами заставляя всю одежду исчезнуть с тела ангела. Судорожно выдохнул.

Он видел миллионы голых тел, но это совершенно не подготовило его к сегодняшней ночи. Ангел был прекрасен…

Тьма окутывала Кроули, обнажая нервы, в крови всё ещё бродил алкоголь, грудь стягивало от жгучей боли — это болезнь реагировала на выброс магии. Азирафаэль спал на животе, раскинув руки и приплюснув щёку подушкой. Губы у него были красные от вина, а жемчужно-белая кожа почти светилась в темноте.

Кусая щёки, Кроули оглядел совершенно чистую спину Азирафаэля: трогательные лопатки, округлые плечи, мягкие бока. Сердце танцевало ламбаду, в паху мучительно налилось.

Стараясь касаться только одними пальцами, демон аккуратно перевернул ангела на спину, чтобы оглядеть шею, подался вперёд, наступая коленом на матрас. Азирафаэль крепко спал — податливый, мягкий, пленительный в своей беззащитной открытости. Его кожа была чистая, без намёка на чёрные пятна, но Кроули всё равно чувствовал присутствие чего-то постороннего, чуждого светлому существу. Оставалось попытаться заглянуть на эфирный план…

Если бы ангел не разучился пользоваться силой, то на подобное вмешательство у него стояла бы непроходимая защита… Заглянуть в эфирный план ангела было всё равно что заглянуть в душу, но Кроули слишком волновался, чтобы думать о таких мелочах, как согласие белокрылого.

Медленно, стараясь не потревожить сон Азирафаэля, он положил руку ему на солнечное сплетение и, прикрыв веки, призвал магию, тут же морщась от боли в груди. Мир наполнился ангельской благодатью. Тёплой, терпкой, полной любви и спокойствия. Когда-то Кроули тоже был ею полон, но потом взамен пришли пустота и чувство невосполнимой потери. Кроули напоминал себе сдувшийся шарик, наполненной вязким _ничем_. Всё равно что из яблока вырезать сердцевину, а потом заново приложить друг к другу исковерканные половинки.

Сейчас демон вслушивался в дыхание благодати ангела, стараясь не вглядываться в бродившие кругом эмоции. И вдруг он заметил тёмный сгусток, словно кто-то капнул чернила на белый лист. Вот и первопричина всех проблем — смешение энергий. Может получится извлечь эту гадость?

Жар метки душил, на рёбра точно налили кипятка, но демон продолжал добавлять магии и мысленно тянулся к сгустку. Тот пульсировал красным и чёрным, поглощая свет, как маленькая чёрная дыра. Но стоило его коснуться, как мир схлопнулся, а демона выкинуло в реальность, где он, сжимая зубы и загнанно дыша, всё ещё стоял над обнажённым и глубоко спящим Азирафаэлем.

«Твою мать», — мысленно выругался Кроули, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Хорошая новость состояла в том, что суть проблемы прояснилась. Но что с ней делать, было решительно не ясно. Прямое воздействие, как выяснилось, результата не приносит. Может всё-таки снова обменяться телами? Но для этого нужно, чтобы ангел полностью ему доверял, да и к тому же научился владеть магией… А сколько времени осталось — не ясно. Да и поможет ли обмен? Не перекинется ли метка с Кроули на Азирафаэля после таких эксперементов?

  
  


Боль постепенно отступала, змеёй сворачиваясь в грудной клетке. Кроули потряхивало — и не только от выброса магии. Энергия Азирафаэля всегда действовала на него опьяняюще, поднимая со дна чёрной души погребённые там желания. За шесть тысяч лет их скопилось столько, что хватило бы на весь Ад и половину Рая в придачу. А теперь, когда было понятно, что ангел тоже болен… И что есть шанс, что он никогда не вспомнит Кроули, а, значит, вскоре попросит больше не надоедать своим присутствием… Так хотелось оставить себе хотя бы несколько воспоминаний, которые будут рядом в особенно серые дни. Или перед смертью… К которой Кроули втайне был готов. Если не будет другого выбора, если эта цена за спасение мира, то уж лучше её заплатит демон, чем ангел.

Окон в спальне не было, и темнота царила всюду. Жёлтые глаза демона горели в ней как два прожектора. Кроули жадно скользил взглядом по светлой коже.

Желание билось в висках, спускалось жаром к ладоням, растекалось лавой в животе и паху. «Дотронься… Это твой единственный шанс, другого может не быть. Ангел не узнает. Он спит беспробудным сном, в нём алкоголя больше, чем в винной бочке», — шипел внутри жадный голос. В конце концов, Кроули был все лишь демоном.

«Только прикоснусь… только…», — пообещал он себе, не в силах сопротивляться. Его руки опустились на чуть прохладную кожу, едва касаясь, провели от безволосой груди и горошин сосков к мягкому животу ангела. В голову ударило получше любого алкоголя. Кроули казалось, что он сейчас задохнётся от терпкого, горячего, тоскливого чувства, которое переполняло его от пяток до кончиков крыльев. Если бы можно было наклониться, прижаться щекой к светлой коже, поцеловать впадинку под ключицей, попробовать на вкус каждую родинку, которая встретится на пути. Если бы ангел позволил, демон носил бы его на руках…

Кроули заскрипел зубами, отстраняясь, тяжело дыша, как загнанный зверь. Твари как он никогда не довольствуются тем, что есть, всегда тянут грязные лапы к запретному. Ломают хрупкую красоту ради минутной прихоти. Он должен радоваться, что ангел всё ещё водится с ним после стольких лет. Должно быть, по привычке… Или потому, что рядом нет других бессмертных существ, которые любят театр, красное вино, и готовы бесконечно слушать про книги и что угодно, если это делает одного конкретного ангела счастливым.

Вконец придя в себя, демон попытался отстраниться, как вдруг снизу зашуршалиа простынь, а в следующий миг демона схватили за запястья, не давая двинуться.

С кровати смотрел Азирафаэль. Глаза его были широко открыты и горели бело-голубым светом.


	2. Глава 7

Затылок обдало ледяным страхом.

Азирафаэль — обнаженный, открытый — стискивал руки демона и глядел невозможно голубыми глазами. «Вот и всё. Это конец!» — металась в голове Кроули раненая мысль. Ему казалось, что весь воздух выкачали из спальни, а заодно и из его лёгких. Он судорожно придумывал как ему оправдаться, когда ангел с неожиданной силой вдруг потянул его на себя, заставляя буквально навалиться сверху. А дальше мозг и вовсе отключился, потому что ко рту демона прижались самые желанные губы на свете.

Ангел целовал медленно, изучая, пробуя на вкус, пробираясь горячим языком меж растерянно вздрагивающих губ демона. Руки ангела заключили его в объятия — именно в такие, о каких Кроули всегда мечтал.

От ангела остро пахло алкоголем и ванильным кремом, пахло озоном и скошенной травой. Он был мягким и одновременно твёрдым, его руки скользили по спине Кроули, прижимая ближе, теснее. Демон ощущал слишком много, и его сердце жарко и жадно билось, впитывая новое.

Кроули колотило от напряжения, но даже сквозь него он слышал, как что-то внутри с жалобным треском ломается, крошится на тысячи осколков, хрустит под ногами, впиваясь гранями в кожу. Это погибала их дружба. Ведь когда ангел всё вспомнит… Он никогда не простит. Никогда…

Демон попытался отстраниться, но объятия оказались слишком крепкими. Без ангельской силы явно не обошлось.

— С-с-стой! — прошипел Кроули, буквально за шкирку вырывая себя из омута страсти. Жадные пьяные губы ангела уже переместились на шею, ладони слепо шарили по спине, забираясь под чёрную рубашку. В бедро красноречиво упиралось доказательство чужого желания. — Ты с-слишком пьян, ангел…

Азирафаэль его не слышал, стискивая так, словно хотел переломать рёбра. Кроули пришлось добавить себе силы чудом, и только тогда он смог вырваться из стальных объятий, откатываясь на край кровати.

Растерянно моргая, ангел смотрел на свои руки, словно не понимая, куда Кроули из них делся, а потом поднял нечитаемый взгляд на демона. Глаза Азирафаэля всё ещё горели голубым светом, щёки и шея пламенели румянцем. Светлая грудь тяжело вздымалась, как после бега. Воздух был пропитан возбуждением, страстью и невыносимой жаждой. Кроули хотелось взвыть. Вся его демоническая натура требовала не быть идиотом: схватить, вкусить, присвоить!

Нет, это не то, что он хотел… Не так.

Ангел сделал движение навстречу, и демон отскочил, как ошпаренный, кубарем слетая с кровати. Он вскочил, на ходу натягивая очки и скрываясь за дверью так быстро, словно за ним по пятам гналась адская гончая.

Взметая снег, Бентли стартовала от магазинчика в Сохо. Пролетая по ночным улицам Лондона, Кроули лихорадочно проматывал в голове всё произошедшее.

Он списывал странную реакцию ангела на опьянение, амнезию, и на вмешательство в духовный план. Эфир очень чутко слышал эмоции и мог принять желания Кроули за свои. А ещё демон точно знал — теперь это конец, окончательный и бесповоротный, и от этого понимания ему хотелось выть, как раненому зверю. Как он посмотрит ангелу в глаза? Стоит памяти вернуться… и Азирафаэль поймёт, что ему нагло врали, как минимум, последнее тысячелетие. Демон называл их друзьями, а сам предавался грязным фантазиям, и, едва получил возможность, воспользовался беззащитностью ангела, его доверием, опьянением. После такого Азирафаэль видеть его не захочет. Или вовсе отправит в Ад на последнее свидание с Вельзевулом. И ещё неизвестно, что будет хуже.

Демон как наяву видел, как темнеют от разочарования глаза ангела, как его светлое, благостное лицо наполняется гневом и отвращением, и от этого видения внутренности пронизывало мертвенным холодом, получше, чем от жуткой метки на груди... которая, впрочем, тоже доставляла немало хлопот. Честно говоря Кроули уже сомневался, успеет ли он добраться до дома, прежде чем потеряет сознание.

Он ввалился к себе домой без сил, и, едва закрыв дверь, споткнулся, упал прямо у порога, скрючился, обхватывая себя за колени. Его колотило в ознобе, который рождался где-то под рёбрами и растекался ледяным крошевом по венам. Метка горела огнём, но не грела, а выжигала холодом, выворачивая на изнанку. Должно быть, так себя чувствуют люди, с головой провалившиеся в прорубь.

Лёжа на полу, Кроули думал о будущем и о прошлом, думал о своём побеге, о предательстве и о Азирафаэле, который доверился ему, даже потеряв память. Думал о демоническом, похожем на чёрную дыру, сгустке, который засел в ангельской душе.

А перед глазами продолжали плясать пьяные коралловые губы, голубые глаза и жемчужная кожа.

***

Демону снилось падение, только почему-то в этот раз он был палачом, сталкивающим ангелов с небес. Перед ним стоял Азирафаэль и смотрел глазами, полными презрения. Он не пытался защититься, когда Кроули толкнул его в спину — просто молча падал, сгорая и теряя перья…

Кроули проснулся в поту, с криком на губах, и несколько секунд пытался понять, где находится. А потом воспоминания навалились, сделав голову такой тяжёлой, что её едва удалось оторвать от пола, на котором демон вчера так непредусмотрительно уснул. Тело ломило, рубашка — пыльная, мятая — прилипла к спине, зубы стучали от холода. Чувство было такое, словно демона пережевали и выплюнули адские монстры.

Сквозь занавешенные окна пробивалось полуденное солнце. С Кроули сталось бы проспать пару суток, но, судя по всему, прошло только часов десять, не больше. С трудом поднявшись, демон с остервенением содрал с себя одежду, скинул обувь, и, шлёпая босыми ногами, добрался до ванной, где одну из стен занимало зеркало.

«Охренеть…» — пробормотал Кроули, глядя на своё отражение. Чёрное пятно набухло, теперь оно уродовало не только грудь, но и живот. Щупальца забирались на спину, ноги, плечи, кисти и даже шею. Прикосновения к метке отдавались жгучей болью, всё равно что тыкать гвоздём в свежую рану. Ещё было зверски холодно: в тех местах, куда добралась болезнь, кожа по температуре напоминала замороженное мясо, а вены вокруг приобрести пепельно-синий оттенок, словно по ним пустили нефть.

Страха не было. Кроули рассматривал себя с долей пофигизма и, немного, — с удивлением. Орган, отвечающий за эмоции, отказал ещё вчера, да и жизнь без Азирафаэля не казалась демону чем-то ценным. А именно такая жизнь его и ждала, и это в случае счастливого исхода.

Набрав полную ванну горячей воды, Кроули забрался в неё с головой, воспользовавшись тем, что ему не обязательно дышать. Он хотел бы превратиться в змею, но не знал, как отреагирует болезнь, а ему ещё хотелось увидеть ангела хотя бы разок, хотя бы издалека. Убедиться, что тот не впал в депрессию после вчерашнего. Может быть он даже согласится перекинуться с демоном парой слов?

Здоровые участки кожи покраснели — такая горячая была вода. Но озноб не отступал. Чтобы изгнать его полностью, пришлось бы вывернуться на изнанку, потому что внутри словно ледышка застряла. Как любая змея, Кроули ненавидел холод.

Горячая ванна всё-таки помогла, в конечности вернулась энергия, а хандра немного ослабила позиции. «И чего расклеился, тряпка!» — выговаривал себе Кроули, натягивая узкие джинсы. — «Пьяный, не пьяный, а ангел сам полез — так присосался, что была бы у меня душа, так высосал бы без остатка! Может я и заглянул ненадолго к нему в эфирный план, может и разбередил там немного эмоции, но он-то об этом не знает… Тоже мне, святоша! Я только за водой отлучился, а он уже голый, ещё и накинулся! И кто тут после этого жертва?!»

Теория трещала по швам, начиная хотя бы с того, что Азирафаэль был в том состоянии, что не смог бы стащить с себя даже носки. Но каждый демон знает, лучшая защита — это нападение. Если бы ангел владел магией, то мигом бы распознал вмешательство в эфирный план, да и потери памяти от похмелья у ангелов не бывает (о чём нынешний Азирафаэль, конечно, понятия не имел). Может, когда воспоминания вернутся, ангел не станет уж очень задумываться о том, что и почему произошло? А там уже и следы истончатся…

Кроули понимал, что цепляется за воздух, но наглость была его второй натурой. Кому бы ещё пришло в голову заговорить с ангелом у Эдемского сада, а потом ещё и Соглашение предложить? Но ничего, прокатило! Может и тут прокатит?..

Натянув перчатки и подняв ворот повыше, чтобы скрыть почерневшие вены, демон улыбнулся своему отражению. Получилось замечательно — едко и криво. Ангел не заметит подвоха! Надо бы заняться его магией, может, если Азирафаэль выпустит крылья, это сдвинет процесс с мёртвой точки? Или может, если научится владеть своей силой, тот чёртов сгусток сам рассосется? Не похоже, чтобы он плачевно реагировал на магию, так что может сработать... На крайний случай, остаётся повторить обмен телами.

Похвалив себя за находчивость, Кроули натянул очки и выскочил за дверь.


	3. Глава 8-9

**Глава 8**

Поцелуй был ошибкой… После того как Кроули сбежал, сверкая пятками, Азирафаэль так и не смог закрыть глаза. Весь хмель, точно по волшебству, выветрился из его головы, так что всю оставшуюся ночь ангел накручивал круги по магазину, пытаясь не сгореть от стыда и хоть немного разобраться в собственных чувствах.

А чувств было много. Они противоречили друг другу, и все, так или иначе, касались Кроули. Ангел не мог помнить, было ли так раньше, но теперь ему казалось, что вся его жизнь крутится вокруг этого рыжего демона со змеиными глазами и колючей ухмылкой. Соглашаясь сходить в Ритц, ангел надеялся немного прояснить их отношения, но в итоге — просто наслаждался прекрасной едой и интересной компанией. И даже редкие всплески тревоги не смогли испортить общее впечатление.

Кроули был прекрасным рассказчиком и, казалось, ему было интересно с ангелом. Он заразительно смеялся, забавно шипел, растягивая букву «с», и изредка сверкал золотыми глазами из-под очков. Ангел сам не заметил, как расслабился, поддавшись демоническому очарованию. Кокон колючего хаоса, витающий вокруг демона, вдруг показался родным и близким, его зубастая ухмылка — самой чудесной, а кресла в Ритц — божественно удобными. Или, если сказать проще, ангел напился.

Дорога домой запомнилась серией вспышек. Вот Кроули поддерживает его под спину, и руки у него удивительно горячие. Вот помогает сесть в машину, бережно убирая от лица Азирафаэля намокшие от снега волосы. Вот ангел буквально висит на острых плечах демона, а тот неожиданно легко подхватывает его под колени и, открыв дверь щелчком пальцев, вносит в книжный, взбегает по лестнице в спальню и опускает на простыни.

Ангел помнил, что от сухости во рту у него едва ворочался язык. Безумно хотелось пить, о чём он сказал вслух… А в следующую секунду Кроули исчез, вместе со своей терпкой пьянящей аурой и заразительной улыбкой. Азирафаэль остался один.

Комната кружилась на каруселях алкоголя, а ангел вдруг почувствовал одуряющую тошноту от запавшей в голову мысли, что Кроули ему только привиделся. Что демона никогда не было рядом, что эта душная маленькая спальня всегда была пустой.

Неожиданно оказалось, что мир без Кроули — это какое-то другое, нелепое, ненужное место, и нет ничего страшнее, чем в такой мир попасть. Позже, вспоминая эту мысль, Азирафаэль морщился от её напыщенности, но в тот момент она казалась самой настоящей истиной. Страх ядом выплеснулся в кровь, заставляя сердце заполошно биться. Но на лестнице послышались шаги, и демон снова оказался рядом, держа стакан воды в тонких пальцах. Тогда ангел протянул руку, желая коснуться загорелой щеки, но в ладонь уткнулось холодное стекло.

Ангел не помнил, когда уснул, но снился ему один только Кроули. Его глаза, руки, запах, его прикосновения… Казалось, всё это было где-то рядом, но каждый раз ускользало от взгляда. Сколько бы ангел не тянулся, демон оставался неуловим.

А потом что-то произошло… Может алкоголь сыграл злую шутку? Но сердце вдруг пропустило удар, а всё существо вздрогнуло от взрыва странных, противорячащих друг другу эмоций: удушающей ненависти, тоски… исковерканного, затоптанного желания… и любви. Моря любви — такого чистого и яркого, что можно было ослепнуть.

Чувства пронизывали ангела насквозь, заставляя душу трепетать от страха и счастья одновременно. А когда он распахнул глаза и увидел над собой жёлтые глаза Кроули, то не было ничего естественнее, чем притянуть демона к себе и целовать, касаться, прижимать так близко, на сколько хватит сил.

Но если схватить демона ангел смог, то удержать его оказалось не по силам. Кроули выкрутился, вырвался, отлетая на край кровати. Взгляд у него стал лихорадочный, и лицо — не лицо, а бледная маска, и только губы — красные, от недавнего поцелуя.

Ангел и сам испугался, потянулся к Кроули, чтобы всё объяснить, но тот отпрыгнул так, словно к нему потянулась сама смерть. Вылетел из спальни, не оборачиваясь, а через несколько мгновений до ушей ангела донесся шум срывающейся с места машины.

Опьянение как рукой сняло, но губы всё ещё хранили вкус поцелуя, а память подкидывала образы смущённого и одновременно испуганного демона с раненым взглядом. «Господи, да что на меня нашло!» — ругал себя ангел, едва не выдирая волосы на голове. От стыда хотелось провалиться в Ад, а лучше ещё ниже, туда, где не найдёт ни демон, ни Бог.

Ангел запоздало понял, что на нём совсем нет одежды. Со сдавленным стоном он замотался в одеяло. Голова пухла от вопросов и отсутствия на них ответов. Когда он успел раздеться? Неужели сам заставил одежду исчезнуть, как тогда очки демона? Какого лешего он накинулся на Кроули с поцелуями? Зачем тот вообще ошивался в спальне, когда свет уже был выключен? И почему убежал, поджав хвост? Откуда эти странные эмоции… Ненависть, тоска? Любовь… Но ангел не чувствовал никакой любви, одну растерянность. Может быть… желание? Или всё-таки… Клятый алкоголь! Зачем демон напоил его? А ведь сам остался трезвым как стёклышко!

Стыд вгрызался в сердце. От собственного пьяного порыва было мучительно гадко, а от воспоминаний о реакции демона и вовсе хотелось позорно разрыдаться. Они же были парой, до того, как Азирафаэль потерял память! Или нет? Но разве поездка в Ритц не была свиданием? Разве просто друзья стали бы носить друг друга на руках, ласково поправлять волосы, прибегать по первому слову и волноваться о самочувствии? Или это всё обман? Но ради чего? Ради соблазнения? Но вот, он был, прямо тут, готовый, согласный… Тоже мне, ангел! Тьфу ты…

Внутри встрепенулась, подняла голову обида, зашипела, подражая демону: «А может дело в том, что Кроули не нужен дефектный ангел? И он ждёт нас-с-стоящего Азирафаэля?»

От этой мысли что-то склизкое заворочалось в животе, а глаза защипало так, словно ангел вот-вот разрыдается. «Но в эту игру можно играть вдвоём, не так ли? — уязвлённо подумал он, поднимаясь с кровати и натягивая найденную в шкафу одежду. — Он ждёт своего Азирафаэля. Но я-то никого не жду. И никаких демонов не помню, и без помощи обойдусь, тем более ещё не ясно, что на уме у этого жёлтоглазого змия. Мне будет только лучше, если он окажется подальше».

В глубине души ангел понимал, что всё это отговорки. Что он просто боится посмотреть демону в глаза, боится того, что может в них увидеть. Униженная гордость требовала реванша, а обида нашёптывала, что раз демону нужен кто-то другой, очень похожий на Азирафаэля внешне, но другой по сути, то пусть ждёт его возвращения до второго пришествия! А ангела и сейчас всё устраивает.

Азирафаэль тоже знал, что лучшая защита — это нападение. В конце концов, если демона не будет рядом, то уйдут и странные, чуждые сердцу ангела эмоции. Всё забудется, высохнет, опадёт, как пожухлые листья. А потом, весною, на их месте зародится новая жизнь, в которой не будет места Кроули, его глазам и чарующему голосу, и калечащей тоскливой ревности, которую он вызывает.

Ведь что может быть глупее, чем ангел, ревнующий демона… к самому себе?

**ГЛАВА 9**

Едва взошло солнце, Азирафаэль открыл магазин, готовый встречать покупателей. Настроение у него было самое мрачное, и может поэтому прохожие не торопились заходить, а, наоборот, обходили магазин по широкой дуге. Читая книгу, Азирафаэль изредка поглядывал в окно, убеждая себя, что вовсе не вздрагивает при виде каждой чёрной машины, смахивающей силуэтом на Бентли.

Несколько раз ангел поднимал телефонную трубку, готовый позвонить Кроули и оставить голосовое сообщение с содержанием вроде: «Никогда больше тут не появляйся!», но так и не решился. В конце концов, что ещё больше выдало бы уязвленность ангела, как не подобные слова? «Лучше будет вести себя безразлично», — убеждал он себя, но всё равно затаил дыхание, когда напротив припарковалась Бентли, а из неё на тротуар выскочила долговязая фигура в чёрном пиджаке и кроваво-красной рубашке.

Кроули заметил ангела в окне и замер на полушаге, из-за дурацких очков было невозможно понять, о чём он думает. У себя же ангел с неудовольствием диагностировал тахикардию и жар ближе к гриппу, не меньше.

Криво ухмыльнувшись, демон помахал рукой. Подмышкой он держал розовую картонную коробку, перехваченную лентой. Перебежав улицу, Кроули распахнул дверь в книжный, два раза стукнул ботинками о коврик, сбивая с подошвы налипший снег, и, как ни в чём не бывало, спросил:

— Хай, белокрылый, как план продаж? Выполняется? На, это тебе, — он поставил коробку на ближайший к двери столик. — Пончики, твои любимые! Ну или станут любимыми, когда ты их попробуешь.

Азирафаэль поднялся, скрещивая руки на груди и игнорируя колотящееся сердце. В голове, против воли, закружились воспоминания прошедшей ночи, они были окрашены в цвет горечи и стыда, от которых хотелось скрипеть зубами, а лучше провалиться под землю. Кроули будто не замечал повисшего напряжения, и, похоже, решил делать вид, что это не он ночью улепётывал от Азирафаэля, как от бубонной чумы.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, демон плюхнулся в любимое кресло и тут же с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Глядя куда угодно, только не на Азирафаэля, спросил нарочито беззаботным тоном:

— Как самочувствие с похмелья?

— Не так плохо, если вспомнить количество выпитого, — процедил ангел, не сводя с Кроули хмурого взгляда. Что-то изменилось в нём со вчера… Демоническая аура словно истончилась, а запах серы, напротив, стал сильнее. Кожа демона по цвету напоминала белую глину, смешанную с пеплом, губы отдавали синевой, а тёмные круги под глазами не могли скрыть даже очки. Руки скрывали перчатки, а ворот рубашки был застёгнут под самое горло, хотя раньше демон придерживался свободного стиля.

Ангел сделал несколько шагов навстречу, чтобы рассмотреть демона получше, и с того на миг слетела ухмылистая маска, по лицу скользнул испуг, но тут же спрятался в уголках насмешливо изогнутых губ. Пытаясь не впустить в голос вдруг проснувшуюся тревогу, ангел спросил:

— Что с тобой случилось? Выглядишь, как восставший из мёртвых… Если бы мёртвые могли восставать, конечно…

— Просто не выспался, — промямлил демон.

Азирафаэль плотнее сжал губы. «А ведь <i>настоящему</i> ангелу он бы не стал так бездарно врать», — мрачно подумал он. — «Или про «не выспался» — это такой намёк? Поцелуй был настолько мерзкий, что Кроули мучился кошмарами, а теперь замотался в одежду под самое горло на случай, если я снова накинусь? Даже руки спрятал, чтобы ненароком не коснуться… Так зачем вообще заявился?»

— Я по делу, на самом деле… — сказал Кроули, вернув себе беззаботный тон. — Тебе надо научиться пользоваться магией. Это может помочь, я думаю.

«Хочет поскорее вернуть себе прежнего Азирафаэля», — понял ангел, и неприятное чувство скользким комком скрутилось в животе. Он резко ответил:

— Не сейчас, и не сегодня. Я занят.

— Чем это? — от удивления Кроули даже очки на мгновение приподнял.

— Продаю книги, если ты не заметил.

— Ах, вот оно что… — Демон улыбнулся, но это была улыбка из разряда «вешай лапшу кому-нибудь другому». Ангел повернулся спиной и, взяв ближайшую книгу, покрутил её в руках. Кроули молчал, видимо, ожидая, когда Азирафаэлю надоест ломать комедию. «Почему только я здесь веду себя как идиот», — гневно подумал тот, сильнее чем нужно шлёпая книгу на стол, и тут же, чувствуя себя виноватым, погладил шершавую обложку.

— А знаешь, ты прав, — глухо откликнулся Азирафаэль, поворачиваясь к Кроули лицом. — Магазин тут не причём. Просто меня всё устраивает так, как есть.

— Не понял, — нахмурился демон, его ухмылка натянулась, как тетива.

— Я имею в виду, что и без памяти прекрасно себя чувствую. Словно отсёк всё лишнее и начал жизнь с нового листа.

— Отс-с-сёк… ли-ш-шнее? — зашипел демон, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Именно так.

— Ты с-с-с ума с-сошёл?! А лишнее — это я, получается?!

— Получается да, — чувствуя как предательски дрожат руки, ангел снова скрестил их, пряча ладони подмышками.

— Но наша дружба…

— Теперь это только твоя дружба. Твоя и того, <i>другого</i> ангела, которого я знать не знаю. Меня ваши отношения не касаются, поэтому, будь добр, покинь это место… — Азирафаэль хотел добавить «и никогда не возвращайся», но язык словно прилип к нёбу.

Кроули стоял, вцепившись в спинку кресла, бледный, с таким выражением лица, точно он только что впечатался в бетонную стену. Он ничего не говорил с минуту, словно не в силах поверить в услышанное.

— Мне повторить ещё раз? — голос ангела дрогнул.

— Какая же ты всё-таки с-с-сволочь… — выплюнул Кроули. Очки прятали взгляд, но ангел мог поклясться, что они сверкают бешенством. — К чёрту всё! — рыкнул он. — Знаешь, мне это нужно не больше тебя! — демон кинулся к двери, но на самом пороге замер.

Ангел смотрел на его напряжённую спину и, чтобы не броситься следом, впивался себе ногтями в кожу ладоней. С его телом и душой происходило что-то странное, казалось, они рвались на части. «Так будет правильно», — уговаривал он себя, а у самого подгибались ноги и мучительно тянуло под сердцем. «Ну же, уходи!» — мысленно крикнул он и тут же услышал собственное, жалобное, шелестящее на краю сознания: «останься-останься-<i>останься</i>…»

— Неужели… — вдруг произнёс Кроули опасно низким голосом, таким, что у Азирафаэля невольно волосы встали дыбом, — неужели, ангел мой, ты даже не хочешь увидеть свои крылья?

Тишина повисла настолько вязкая, что её можно было резать ножом. Кроули повернулся к ангелу, лицо у него было заострившимся, хищным. Ангел открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из головы разом исчезли все мысли.

— Молчание — знак с-согласия, ты знал? — голос Кроули дрожал, а потом ангел почувствовал… это… — прикосновение магии демона к своим лопаткам, точно горячим воздухом в спину толкнули. А в следующий миг по ушам ударил упругий хлопок, затылок обдало порывом ветра, и вокруг Азирафаэля развернулись его собственные белоснежные крылья.

Плечи оттянуло тяжестью так неожиданно, что пришлось схватиться за стол, ручки полетели на пол. Крылья были настолько огромные, что с лёгкостью скинули несколько ценных томов с верхних полок. «О Господи, я правда ангел», — звенело в голове, пока Азирафаэль судорожно задёргивал шторы на окнах. А когда он вновь обернулся к дверям, демона и след простыл…


	4. Глава 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иногда у меня проскальзывают теги _, но публикую с телефона, неудобно удалять их((  
>  Быстрее всего главы публикуются на фикбуке  
> Ваши комментарии меня очень вдохновляют) Прода пишется быстрее (хехе, мини-шантаж)_

Вокруг стучала музыка, неподалёку смеялась какая-то парочка, бренчали стаканы, которые бармен то и дело опускал на стойку перед тем или иным посетителем, но ни один из этих звуков не достигал сознания демона, который сидел за столом в самом дальнем и самом тёмном углу заведения.

Если бы сейчас кто-то потряс Кроули за плечо, тот бы, наверное, и не заметил — так глубоко ушёл в мысли, чему довольно сильно способствовало количество выпитого. На столе рядами стояли опустошённые бутылки.

Раз за разом, точно прогоняя себя через мясорубку, демон ворошил в памяти события сегодняшнего дня. С едкой усмешкой он вспоминал тот крохотный луч надежды, который толкнул его заявиться к Азирафаэлю. Как только в голову взбрело, что его могут принять после предательства? После того, как он воспользовался беззащитностью ангела, вторгся в его душу. И на самом деле не важно, вернёт Азирафаэль память или нет. Исход будет один. Удивительно, что они вообще так долго продержались вместе… Демону и ангелу не положено ошиваться рядом, они не должны улыбаться друг другу и пить вместе вино, не должны касаться, чувствовать… Демоны не должны <i>так</i> желать кого-то столь чистого и прекрасного.

Теперь всё встало на свои места, как если бы они никогда не встречались, не знали друг друга, не нарушали волю Небес и Ада. Теперь всё <i>правильно</i>. Так почему же так горько, так звеняще пусто, и нутро — как изъеденная термитами деревяшка, как космический вакуум, как умирающая на морозе дворняга, выкинутая хозяевами за порог? Почему хочется согнуться, сломаться пополам, и рыдать, а когда кончатся слёзы, выплакать кровь до последней капли? Почему, если так и должно быть, Кроули кажется, что его вот-вот втянет в себя собственная пустота, вывернет наизнанку? Почему…

Сегодня надежда угасла, точно свеча под колпаком; внутри воцарилась тьма, какая бывает на самом глубоком круге Ада. Можно сказать, теперь Кроули носил Ад в себе, разве не мило? Даже Небеса не смогли бы придумать наказания лучше, даже святая вода не была бы столь ужасна, как эффект, который произвели на Кроули слова ангела.

Оставалось, как в клишированном кино, напиваться в баре. Демон не знал других лекарств от одиночества.

Закинув в рот очередную порцию виски, Кроули потёр озябшие предплечья. Ни перчатки, ни алкоголь не спасали от холода, а знобило нещадно. Ледяным холодом горела теперь не только грудь, но и спина, плечи, шея и даже стопы. Но сильнее всего ныло под сердцем, там, где начинается душа. Если у демонов была душа, конечно…

Кроули вспоминал мягкое лицо Азирафаэля. Его горячие руки и губы, его светлую ангельскую кожу, улыбку… И его ледяные, полные презрения глаза, отстранённый голос, скрещенные руки, резкое, твёрдое: «Это только твоя дружба… Я словно отсёк лишнее».

Было обидно. Было больно. Ангел был готов так запросто выбросить Кроули из своей жизни, и пусть он его не помнил, но демону казалось, что Азирафаэль должен был что-то чувствовать, какую-то связь между ними. Ангел должен был хотя бы попытаться поговорить, выяснить причины ночного… происшествия… «Ничего он тебе не должен. Он ангел, а ты ползучая тварь», — одёрнул себя Кроули.

Ангел имел право быть таким, демон заслужил его ненависть, но так хотелось вернуться назад, найти другие слова, даже если снова будет больно, пробовать ещё и ещё…

Нет, Азирафаэлю это не нужно. Он ясно дал понять, чтобы Кроули оставил его в покое, а демон, вместо того, чтобы услышать желание (теперь бывшего) друга и принять его… выдернул в реальность ангельские крылья.

Чёрт его дёрнул, не иначе! Магии и так было слишком мало, чтобы пускать её на мелочную пакость. Но слишком хотелось стереть с лица ангела надменное бесчувственное выражение, показать, что зря он отказывается от магии… И от Кроули. И, может быть, самую маленькую секунду, демон надеялся, что это поможет Азирафаэлю вспомнить… Пусть даже отношения уже не исправятся, но…

Чуда не случилось — демон понял это по испуганному лицу ангела, по неловким движениям, по скинутым с полок книгам. Чуда не случилось, потому что Мать не оставила для Кроули божественных чудес, он лишился права на них так же, как лишился когда-то белых крыльев.

Демон уже решил, что, чуть позже, когда город будет спать, он вернётся к магазину, не заходя потянется остатками магии через стены, и, если окажется, что Азирафаэль ещё не справился с крыльями, поможет их спрятать. После Кроули уедет на другой конец света… Может потом попробовать обратиться к Адаму? …Если метка, конечно, позволит это «потом», а даже если нет, вряд ли демон будет уж очень жалеть о ничтожном одиноком <i>потом</i>, которого вдруг не случится.

Плеснув себе ещё виски, Кроули попытался поднести стопку ко рту, но руки так задрожали, что он вылил половину мимо, забрызгав рубашку, штаны и столешницу, и хотел уже привычно щёлкнуть пальцами, но вовремя остановился. На магию теперь был наложен строгий лимит.

— Эй, красавчик! Помощь нужна? — проворковали откуда-то сверху, и демон не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. А когда поднял взгляд, увидел девушку в кожаной мини-юбке и топе, едва прикрывающем грудь. От девушки кисло несло текилой и сигаретами, улыбаясь, она протягивала салфетки. — Ха, а зачем ты носишь окуляры в помещении? Хотя, не отвечай, так более таинственно. Знаешь… А давай я сама, — пьяно подмигнув, она вдруг наклонилась, оперевшись о стол локтём, и медленно промокнула виски сначала на рубашке Кроули, потом на ремне…

Может быть в другое время в другом месте другой Кроули и не преминул бы поразвлечься, но сейчас демону хотелось остаться одному, поэтому он весьма грубо перехватил настырную тусовщицу за руку, грубо дёрнул её к себе так, чтобы девушка оказалась на уровне его лица, и прошипел, не жалея яда:

— Алис-с-са, а ты знаеш-ш-шь, что от курения бывает рак, а от секс-са дети? Я бы на твоём месте проверился и на первое и на…

— Что ты делаешь?! — раздался сверху голос, который Кроули узнал бы из тысячи. От неожиданности он разжал хватку, и испуганная Алиса, потеряв равновесие, навалилась сверху, весьма нескромно вжимаясь в демона грудью. Но тут же пискнула что-то, отскочила, как ужаленная, и побежала куда-то вглубь зала. Рака у неё не было, в отличие от ребёнка, но, по крайней мере, какое-то время курить она точно не захочет.

Рядом и правда стоял хмурый Азирафаэль, одет он был в огромный кремовый плащ, который странно топорщился на спине, точно у ангела на плечах росли два горба… ну, или два крыла. Выглядело это довольно забавно, но Кроули решил, что посмеётся как-нибудь в другой раз.

Он вынужден был признать, что ангел оставался недосягаемо-прекрасным даже в этом нелепом плаще, светомузыка подсвечивала светлые локоны, отражалась бликами в голубых глазах, заставляя их гневно светиться. Сердце демона тяжёло ударилось о рёбра, болезненно сжалось и снова ударилось, словно хотело выбраться наружу и укатиться куда-подальше. Невовремя проснулась и обида. Отвернувшись и налив себе виски, Кроули глухо спросил:

— Как ты нашёл меня?

Ангел зашелестел крыльями. Демон чувствовал, как Азирафаэлю неприятно стоять тут и привлекать всеобщие взгляды, поэтому Кроули прикрыл глаза и через боль потянулся остатками магии к белоснежным крыльям. «Прощайте», — мысленно шепнул он, прежде чем заставил их исчезнуть.

Азирафаэль облегчённо вздохнул. Кроули опустил глаза в стол, пережидая приступ боли. Каждый вдох острым штопором вкручивался в лёгкие, так что пришлось вспомнить, что кислород нужен только людям, а демоны вполне могут обойтись и без него.

Холод обступил плотным кольцом, и Кроули не хотелось, чтобы Азирафаэль что-то заметил, не хотел заставлять его чувствовать себя в чём-то виноватым. Увидеть в его глазах жалость было худшим, что можно было себе представить.

Теперь уже поздно было что-то менять, что-то говорить, удерживать. Болезнь подобралась слишком близко, наверное, даже на кончиках пальцев не осталось чистого участка кожи. Демоническая магия истощилась настолько, что её едва хватило бы на самое плохонькое чудо, и даже если бы ангел вдруг согласился на обмен телами, Кроули просто не наскрёб бы на него сил.

Кроули подумалось, что надо закругляться с выпивкой и попытаться добраться домой. Отлежаться и отогреться… Может быть утром он что-нибудь придумает…

— Думаю, это было чудо.

— Что? — Кроули вскинул голову, мимолётно удивляясь, что ангел всё ещё здесь. Мало того, он уселся на стул напротив и уже наливал себе виски.

— Ты спросил, как я тебя нашёл, — неожиданно мягко объяснил ангел, слишком внимательно вглядываясь в лицо демона напротив. — Я почувствовал, где ты. Сильно захотел, и всё получилось, как тогда, с очками…

— М-м, ясно… — пробормотал демон. Он думал, ангел спросит, зачем Кроули был нужен недавний трюк с крыльями, но Азирафаэль спросил нечто совсем другое:

— Так чем ты был занят… с той девушкой?

— С какой?.. О… Ничем особенным.

— Она выглядела напуганной…

— Естественно. Я же исчадие Ада, мне положено пугать.

— Что ты ей сказал?

— ...

— Я видел, как она выкинула сигареты в урну…

— Слушай... какого чёрта, ангел? — не выдержал Кроули. — Ты хочешь светской беседы? Иди поищи себе более ангельскую компанию, а меня оставь в покое!

Азирафаэль не двинулся с места, только лицо у него снова стало хмурым, как грозовая туча, а голубые глаза продолжали впиваться в лицо напротив, словно что-то выискивая и не находя.

— У тебя что-то странное с шеей и… со скулами… вены — они… чёрные… — начал Азирафаэль, но запнулся, замолк, потому что Кроули скривился с таким отвращением, словно ему под нос сунули дохлую крысу.

— Я демон, не забыл? И, знаешь… Мы все такие: с венами и чёрными пятнами, слизью на ушах и… ластами, хвостами. Один мой знакомый носит ящерицу на лбу. Демоническая природа и всё такое. Просто считай, что я возвращаюсь в свой истинный облик. Готовлюсь для долгой прогулки в Ад. Меня там, вроде как, заждалис-с-сь.

— Но я думал…

— Просто, ос-с-ставь меня в покое, ладно?! — прошипел демон. Обхватив голову руками, он упёрся взглядом в стол, пытаясь подавить болезненную дрожь. «Я подыхаю, ангел! — хотелось закричать ему, но он только сильнее сжал зубы. — Побудь со мной ещё немного», — хотел попросить он, но продолжал молчать, ожидая, когда ангелу надоест биться лбом о стену.

Кроули ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым, а тем более слабость показывать, и не мог ничего поделать с рвущимся наружу злым сарказмом. Разве не ангел недавно выгонял его? И правильно делал. Может быть позже… Когда-нибудь… Они ещё встретятся, поговорят за бокалом вина (в чём демон сильно сомневался), но сейчас Азирафаэль должен был уйти. Кроули не хотел бы отключиться прямо у него на глазах, а боли было столько, что казалось, именно это вот-вот и случится. Если бы только можно было снизить чувствительность магией…

— Ты так ведёшь себя, потому что я не <i>тот</i>? — вдруг спросил Азирафаэль с такой странной, непривычной горечью, что демон поднял на него взгляд.

— Чего?

Теперь настало время ангела смотреть в стол:

— Я знаю… знаю о том, что связывало вас с прежним Азирафаэлем, и понимаю, что я — не он. У меня нет его памяти, его эмоций, я не понимаю ваших с ним шуток, не знаю ваших мест и ресторанов, и даже «любимые пончики» попробовал сегодня впервые. Наверное, тебе кажется, что продолжать быть со мной вместо него — это измена, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты понял и мои чувства… — ангел говорил торопливо, без остановки, точно боясь, что если возьмёт паузу, хотя бы для вдоха, то не сможет продолжить дальше. Скулы его залило смущение, а пальцы вцепились в салфетку.

Кроули запутывался с каждым новым предложением, чувствуя, словно его заперли в каком-то лабиринте из бессмысленных слов. Высоко поднимая брови, он вслушивался в этот бред, смотрел на румяные щёки ангела и не мог взять в толк, в чём же дело.

— Если тебе настолько противно касаться меня, — почти обморочно шептал ангел, — то зачем ты продолжаешь вести себя <i>так</i>? Все эти свидания, пончики, разговоры за вином… А потом врёшь, когда я спрашиваю, что же с тобой происходит. Убегаешь, стоит мне зайти чуть дальше… взглядов. Какой реакции ты ждёшь от меня? Называешь нас друзьями, а сам… думаешь только о том, как вернуть прежнего Азирафаэля! А если не получится, то что? Сделаешь из меня его плохонькую замену? Или…

— Подожди, стой! — Кроули поднял ладони, и Азирафаэль замолк на полуслове — к этому моменту он был красный, как помидор, и только глаза воинственно блестели. — То есть ты думаешь… что мы… — демон поперхнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова. Услышанное никак не желало уместиться в голове. — Думаешь, что мы с… Как ты это называешь? <i>Прежний Азирафаэль</i>?.. Думаешь, мы с ним встречались? Вместе до гроба и всё такое?

— Я знаю это, — прошептал ангел.

— … Нет, ты… ты серьёзно?! И откуда ты это взял? — впервые за этот день демону стало весело. Так, чёрт его дери, весело, что хотелось рассыпаться прахом прямо под ноги смертным, чтобы по нему ходили, смешивая с пылью, чтобы налипнуть на подошвы и больше никогда не существовать. Это было бы забавно, гораздо забавнее, чем слышать этот адовый бред из уст божьего ангела. В груди поднимался истерический смех. — Ладно, ангел, не важно откуда… Но ты чертовски ошибаешься. Мы и друзьями-то были с натяжкой.

Азирафаэль уязвлено улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку, выдавил с несвойственным себе ядом:

— Вот, снова… Тебе просто неприятно видеть <i>меня</i> на <i>его</i> месте? Признай это, и мы разойдемся.

— Ты не в себе…

— Это ты не в себе, Кроули! — не выдержал Азирафаэль, багровея от гнева. — Думаешь, вместе с памятью у меня и мозгов не стало?! Думаешь, не помню, как тебя передёрнуло, когда… когда…

Демон не стал больше выслушивать этот бред, а просто приподнялся, перегибаясь через столик, и, подтянув к себе ангела за грудки, впился в его рот болезненным, яростным поцелуем.

Внутри точно разверзлась бездна, в которую демон шагнул, не глядя. Каждая частица демонической души выла от тоски, а собственный стук сердца напоминал бой древнего барабана во время казни. Губы ангела оказались обжигающе горячими, но, скорее всего, так казалось потому, что Кроули по температуре был ближе к ледышке.

Ангел напряжённо замер, как олень под фарами, и только испуганно дрогнул, когда язык Кроули скользнул в его приоткрытый рот.

Демону казалось, что в этом горьком поцелуе заключена вся его жизнь, и он бы с радостью отдал её Азирафаэлю, вместе с дыханием, памятью, чувствами, если бы тот попросил. Если бы принял.

Этот поцелуй переломил внутри какой-то невидимый стержень, который ещё позволял демону как-то держаться. Ангел не отвечал, но и не вырывался, точно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

Холод в метке вдруг усилился, болезненной волной хлынул к горлу… Кроули грубо укусил ангела за губу, впился пальцами в покатые плечи, оставляя следы, вынуждая Азирафаэля прийти в себя, оттолкнуть.

Со стола полетели бутылки, ангел своротил локтём стакан — должно быть, весь бар сейчас следил за ними, но Кроули было плевать. Кроули хрипло, надтреснуто смеялся, сотрясаясь точно в конвульсиях. Ему казалось, он сейчас высмеет собственные лёгкие, но остановиться было невозможно. Господи, ну почему даже смеяться так больно…

Холод сковывал челюсть, пальцы почти не гнулись, и только губам было хорошо, практически жарко, но и они остывали, теряя крохи драгоценного тепла.

Азирафаэль сидел напротив, испуганно глядя на явно сошедшего с ума демона. Сквозь смех, Кроули заметил, что на его локте, прямо на бежевой ткани выступила кровь — должно быть, белокрылый порезался о разбитый стакан…

Рядом уже нарисовался официант, так что красному, как рак, ангелу пришлось объяснить тому, что всё в порядке, и они заплатят за ущерб. Кроули тем временем, не прекращая смеяться, вывалил на стол денег и поправил съехавшие было очки. Смех перешёл в надтреснутый кашель.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — сбивчивым шёпотом спросил Азирафаэль, когда от них отстали, а у демона закончились силы смеяться. Горло саднило. Эмоции сменялись на лице ангела как в калейдоскопе, точно он не знал, следует ему злиться, удивляться или всё-таки радоваться. Губы припухли и смотрелись очень соблазнительно.

— С-сделал что?! Ос-ставил денег?

— Ты знаешь о чём я!

— А, ты про поцелуй? Понравилос-сь? Мог бы сразу попрос-с-сить, а не ходить вокруг да около, — сипло выговорил Кроули, натянув на лицо самую гадкую из своих ухмылок. План созрел практически мгновенно, но слова застревали, их приходилось выталкивать из горла едва ли не силой:

— Ангел, глупенький мой серафимчик, — осклабился Кроули, — как я и говорил, скоро мне нужно будет вернуться в Ад. Они меня вроде как простили, и вообще Лондон мне надоел, слишком холодно… Возвращаться сюда я не собираюсь, так что и правду смысла скрывать больше нет.

Демон откинулся на спинку, развалившись так похабно, как только мог. Во рту пересохло от ещё несказанных слов. Это было как озарение, Кроули вдруг с кристальной ясностью понял, что они с ангелом больше не увидятся. Что даже если Кроули выживет, то будет держаться подальше. Потому что, как оказалось, его странная болезнь реагирует на Азирафаэля, тянется к нему также, как тянется сам Кроули.

Во время поцелуя, демон ощутил, как холод дрогнул от прикосновения к ангелу, поднялся от груди к горлу, затем потянулся к губам, точно стремясь перетечь с них на губы Азирафаэля… Хорошим это закончиться не могло. Им нельзя больше видеться. Рисковать ангелом Кроули был не готов ни при каком раскладе. Но если тот нашёл демона сейчас, то сможет найти и потом… Однако всегда можно сделать так, чтобы он не захотел искать. В конце концов, разрушать что-то гораздо проще, чем строить, особенно если ты демон. Ухмыльнувшись, Кроули хрипло сказал:

— Ты прав, ангел, я тебе лгал, но не про отношения. Забавно, конечно, вышло, что ты уверовал в нашу близос-сть, — он похабно облизнулся, надеясь, что это произведёт впечатление. Но ангел не изменился в лице, казалось, он прислушивается к чему-то в глубине себя. — Ангел и демон вместе, вот бы небеса посмеялись! Хотя, вряд ли у них есть для этого чувство юмора… Жаль, я не знал раньше о твоих заскоках на счёт нас-с, а то бы воспользовался моментом. Когда ещё мне удалось бы совратить ангела господня, а? — он поиграл бровями для убедительности. — А вот потеря памяти — моя идея. Ох и мороки было, но всё получилось, как видиш-шь.

Демон замолк и потянулся к единственной устоявшей на столе бутылке, глотнул прямо из горла. Алкоголь по странной причине сегодня на него не действовал. Он ждал от ангела какой-нибудь реакции — возмущения или вопросов, — но тот молчал, глядя так пристально, что надменная маска демона рисковала треснуть вместе с напускным ехидством. Взгляд невольно снова зацепился за намокший от крови рукав Азирафаэля — ангел, кажется, ничего не замечал.

Кроули поторопился продолжить:

— Даже не хочеш-шь узнать, в чём с-состоял мой гениальный план? — голос то и дело срывался в шипение. — Ну и дьявол с-с тобой — так рас-скажу. Просто пока ты не умеешь владеть магией, то не можешь защитить с-свою ангельскую душ-шу. Вчера ночью я как раз развлекался тем, что запустил в неё лапы, но с-случайно заразил своими эмоциями, похотью, если хочешь знать, так что ты проснулся и тебя немного занесло… Но этим ты себя спас-с от падения в Ад. Поздравляю, с-святоша. А теперь, когда мы всё прояснили, я вынужден откланяться. Грешники не ждут и всё такое. Обещаю больше не беспокоить, так что спи с-спокойно. Или не спи… Ты же в курсе, что тебе не обязательно с-спать?

Кроули поднялся, стараясь не смотреть в потемневшее неподвижное лицо Азирафаэля, и, обходя посетителей, разболтанной походкой двинулся к выходу из бара. Перед тем как переступить порог, он на миг зажмурился и с усилием щёлкнул пальцами, выпуская последние крупицы магии в сторону Азирафаэля. А едва двери за ним закрылись, согнулся пополам в болезненном спазме.

Кроули мог гордиться собой, но почему-то было до безумия тошно, хотелось вернуться, всё объяснить… Вместе они могли бы что-нибудь придумать, разве нет?

«Ну ты и трус, — ожесточённо сказал себе Кроули, заставляя ноги двигаться. — Сам же знаешь — будет лучше, если он никогда не узнает. Не сейчас, не после… Не попытается искать. С него станется решить, что он в чём-то виноват… Теперь главное уйти побыстрее…».

Ночной Лондон тонул в снегу, и Кроули петлял по нему, ослеплённый, оглушённый болью, желая только убраться как можно дальше от злочастного бара, от Азирафаэля, от своего безумия. Машину он взять не рискнул, но старался двигаться в сторону дома. Почему-то казалось, что если добраться до него, то боль и холод отступятся, а горячая ванна отогреет, и жить будет можно — пусть даже так, со сквозной дырой в груди, без капли магии. Ведь пока ты жив, всегда можно что-то придумать, как-то выкрутиться.

Так Кроули думал до тех пор, пока его ноги не подогнулись, и он не свалился посреди очередного переулка.

«Хорошее место, чтобы немного передохнуть. Ничем не хуже других», — сказал себе Кроули, пытаясь даже от самого себя спрятать липкий, удушливый страх. Ему вдруг показалось, что краем глаза он заметил высокую фигуру Смерти.

Внутренности перекрутило от очередного болезненного спазма. Страх сплёлся с холодом, пронизывая тело, сковывая мысли, придавливая к земле. Демон с ужасом почувствовал, что болезнь в один миг перекинулась и на его крылья, и теперь, судя по ощущениям, вгрызалась в них с яростью дьявольской гончей, переламывая кости.

Нечеловеческий крик родился в горящей груди Кроули, но не осталось воздуха, чтобы вытолкнуть его наружу. Запертый в теле крик звучал в ушах, стучал в висках, застилал ослепшие глаза.

Демоническая энергия уже едва теплилась, болезнь обступила её вплотную, сжала каменный кулак на последней дрожащей искре. Сдавила, ломая, не давая дёрнуться, погружая сознание в тревожную ледяную кому.

Тьма внутри перетекла на мир снаружи, поглощая его целиком.


	5. Глава 11-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Надеюсь вам нравится) буду рада комментам))

Глава 11

Когда демон вышел из бара, ангел ещё какое-то время сидел, не двигаясь, и, кажется, даже ни о чём не думая. Потому что невозможно думать, когда внутри бушует свой собственный апокалипсис.

Перед внутренним взором, как живое, маячило измученное лицо демона, всё в чёрных жилах, с посеревшими, как у мертвеца, губами. Надтреснутый смех, похожий на кашель, дьявольским эхом продолжал звучать в ушах.

Ангел разрывался между двумя противоположными желаниями. С одной стороны, ему хотелось вскочить и кинуться следом, схватить Кроули за плечи и трясти его, пока он не признается, что происходит, потому что ангел не мог отделаться от чувства, что весь недавний монолог демона был одним сплошным криком о помощи…

С другой стороны… А что, если Азирафаэль ошибается? Что, если слова Кроули были самой настоящей, неудобной, некрасивой… но правдой? Что если они — враги? Что если такой внешний вид — часть демонической натуры, и ангел только насмешит демона своим беспокойством?

Ангел напрягал память, надеясь, что забытое прошлое приоткроется, подскажет. Но прошлое только издевательски ухмылялось, тараща из темноты забвения мёртвые глаза и посмеиваясь надломленным, скрипучим смехом. Если бы только оно приоткрылось, если бы сжалилось…

Стараясь подавить настойчивое желание выскочить из бара, ангел вцепился в край столешницы, и та неожиданно промялась под пальцами, будто была сделана из картона. Внутри нарастало напряжение, готовое в любую секунду лопнуть. Вспомнился поцелуй, холодные губы, отчаянные пальцы, цепляющееся за плечи ангела. Потом память скакнула к девушке, которой демон что-то шептал в самое ухо, и собственное чувство горечи, желание схватить Кроули в охапку и никому не позволить даже взглядом к нему прикоснуться, потому что… Потому что…

«Это не правильно. Он же тебе всё объяснил. Вы из разных лагерей, совершенно разные создания. Будь благоразумен. Вы никогда не были вместе, вас не связывают _те_ отношения, которые ты себе напридумывал. Ты и так выставил себя озабоченным дураком! Теперь тебя оставили в покое, и крылья больше не маячат за спиной. Радуйся!»

Радоваться не получалось, но Азирафаэль продолжал уговаривать себя, заталкивая сомнения в самый глубокий ящик. Тот трещал по швам и отказывался закрываться. Тревога не отпускала. Азирафаэль чувствовал себя так, словно лежал связанный на железнодорожных путях, и не замечал этого. Хотя как можно не замечать, когда земля ходит ходуном, в ушах звучит жуткий гул, а железная махина неизбежности вот-вот должна раздавить тебя в лепёшку?

Бар продолжал жить своей жизнью, неоном светилась надпись над рядами бутылок, стол блестел от разлитого алкоголя. Взгляд Азирафаэля зацепился за собственный разорванный рукав. Бежевая ткань была бурой от крови. В углу стола и на полу валялись осколки от разбитой рюмки.

Точно в замедленной съёмке ангел подтянул рукав, ожидая увидеть резаную рану. Но под тканью оказалась совершенно чистая кожа. Но это было невозможно… если только…

Несколько секунд Азирафаэль просто пялился на собственную руку, а потом вскочил с места и бросился на улицу.

В лицо ударил холод. Первое, что бросилось в глаза — одинокая чёрная Бентли, припаркованная на противоположной стороне улицы, но самого демона нигде не было видно. Откуда-то ангел знал, что это _неправильно_. Что так быть _не должно_. Сердце подскочило к горлу, а потом ухнуло в пятки. По телу прошла тревожная волна такой силы, точно ангела пристегнули к электрическому стулу. Позади хлопнула дверь, выпуская на улицу пьяную компанию, но ангел не замечал никого и ничего. Его колотило от беспокойства, от неясного, неосознанного ещё страха. Ангел чувствовал, как трепещут за спиной невидимые крылья.

Губы сами собой произнесли: «Кроули». От острой необходимости увидеть, немедленно увидеть этого рыжего демона, сводило жилы. А ведь ангел сам недавно его выгнал, сам решил разорвать все связи… Так почему теперь от одной мысли о демоне горло перехватывал ужас?

Ноги потащили ангела по ночным переулкам.

«Только проверю, что с ним всё в порядке. Просто нужно проверить, вот и всё», — повторял себе ангел, торопливо передвигаясь по улицам Лондона. Лицо было мокрым от снега.

Как понять где правда? Кому можно доверять? Демону? Посетителям книжного? А может, самому себе? Ведь если откинуть доводы разума, если прислушаться к интуиции, то можно было словно вживую услышать стенания собственного сердца. Внутри неожиданно загорелось ясное как день понимание, что демон ни в какой Ад возвращаться не собирается. Что все его ухмылки — надтреснутые, кривые — скрывали отчаяние. Что поцелуй был слишком настоящим, слишком горьким.

— Кроули! — крикнул Азирафаэль в темноту. Зов эхом отскакивал от кирпичных стен. Собственный голос звучал напуганно. Ангел чувствовал, что демон должен быть рядом, но почему-то не мог найти его. В груди зарождалась самая настоящая паника. — Кроули, пожалуйста! Где ты?

«Боже, хоть бы всё было в порядке. Хоть бы тревога оказалась надуманной…» — молился ангел, как потерянный метаясь между ночными улицами. И было уже плевать, посмеётся ли над ним демон. Пусть хоть задохнётся от смеха, лишь бы нашёлся. « _Он просто не хочет тебя видеть. Прячется. Он же всё объяснил_ », — шептало сознание, но как-то жалобно, само себе не веря. Мимо спешили припозднившиеся прохожие.

— Кроули! Чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Кудри намокли и липли ко лбу. Ангел закружился на месте, а потом вдруг увидел под ногами нечто…

« _О, нет…_ ».

Перья. Даже в темноте они чернели на снегу как пятна мазута. Чуть дальше у кирпичной стены обнаружился целый кокон из перьев, припорошенных снегом. Как если бы огромная птица обняла себя крыльями, чтобы согреться.

— Кроули, — прошептал ангел, в одно мгновение оказываясь рядом и дрожащими руками отодвигая крылья, чтобы обнаружить за ними безжизненное серое лицо, покрытое инеем, и всюду на коже — чёрные вены. — _О, господи…_

Азирафаэлю казалось, что кто-то выдрал у него сердце. Вина, стыд и рвущий душу, всепоглощающий страх затопили ангела так стремительно, что он едва не захлебнулся в них. Дрожащими руками он встряхнул демона. Рыжая голова безжизненно мотнулась из стороны в сторону, запрокинулась, обнажая беззащитную шею, изуродованную тёмно-синими венами. Ангел притянул Кроули к себе, обнимая — бережно, слепо, отчаянно целуя куда-то в скулу. Демон был холодным, гораздо холоднее снега, но ангел почувствовал, что где-то внутри ещё теплится искра жизни. Или ему хотелось в это верить?

— Господи, Кроули, дорогой… Что ты натворил. Почему… — слова слетали сами, пока ангел судорожно пытался разогреть демона растиранием, дыханием, объятиями, но тот оставался неживой замороженной куклой, не реагируя даже слабым вдохом.

Тогда Азирафаэль поднял Кроули на руки. Бережно прижал к своей груди, в которой, умирая от горя, колотилось сердце. Сердце же Кроули играло на одной ноте — беззвучной. Очки съехали на переносицу, обнажая по-бумажному тонкие веки. Чёрные крылья безвольно свесились. Азирафаэль подобрал их, придерживая дрожащей от волнения рукой и складывая за спиной Кроули так бережно, словно самый ломкий хрусталь. Он не позволит, ни за что не позволит Кроули умереть вот так, в холоде и одиночестве, ничего не объяснив, не дав шанса извиниться. Почему он не попросил помощи? Почему ангел сам не догадался, что этому упрямому демону помощь очень нужна? Ведь всё было налицо. Эти вены, чёрные метки, пугающе-болезненный смех, нелепая ложь про Ад, бледность и аура, которая становилась слабее с каждым днём. Как можно было быть таким слепцом?!

Как помочь, что делать дальше — ангел не имел ни малейшего понятия, но для начала демона нужно было согреть, и как можно быстрее.

Держа эту мысль в уме, Азирафаэль крепче прижал Кроули, зажмурился, сделал несколько шагов вглубь заснеженного переулка. Мир вокруг внезапно потеплел, и ангел обнаружил себя посреди собственного книжного. Магия в этот раз не подвела. Она клубилась вокруг, чутко отзываясь на эмоции ангела, бережно касаясь демона мягкими волнами, словно пытаясь добудиться, словно волнуясь не меньше самого Азирафаэля.

Даже не задумавшись, ангел включил камин щелчком пальцев, с Кроули на руках торопливо отправился в ванную, где уже, повинуясь ангельской воле, включился свет и набралась горячая ванна. К потолку поднимались клубы пара.

Не медля, Ангел перешагнул борт, погружаясь в воду вместе с демоном. Вода лилась на пол, вода обжигала, нормального человека она бы заставила вскрикнуть, но Азирафаэль и без того хотел кричать. Он укачивал демона на руках, точно ребёнка, пытаясь призвать всю свою магию, чтобы хоть немного согреть Кроули. Вода стремительно остывала, точно в неё опустили ледяную глыбу, а вот демон теплее не становился. Он был неподвижен внутри и снаружи. Чёрные крылья погрузились в ванную только наполовину, вода ручьями стекала с перьев. Очки где-то потерялись, может, остались лежать в переулке?

Ангел перехватил болезненно тонкие запястья демона, стянул кожаные перчатки. Сердце пронзили иглы, когда Азирафаэль увидел увитые чернотой пальцы. Вина с удвоенной силой вгрызлась в душу, пока ангел выцеловывал острые костяшки. Всё это время, пока ангел жалел себя, придумывал, как бы получше оттолкнуть Кроули, тот страдал… И всё равно продолжал заботиться об ангеле. А теперь умирал у него на руках.

— Кроули, я тебя умоляю… — прошептал Азирафаэль в рыжие волосы. Ему казалось он падает в пропасть, и вот-вот разобьётся, разлетится на тысячи осколков. Было непонятно, как он не видел раньше, не чувствовал, как важен для него этот демон, которого он даже не помнил. Их связывало нечто большее чем просто дружба, большее чем любовь. Возможно, люди ещё не придумали слова тем чувствам, которые теперь поглотили ангела с головой.

«ОТПУСТИ ЕГО», — прошелестела тёмная фигура, которая вдруг появилась рядом с ванной. Ангел откуда-то сразу понял, кто перед ним.

— Убирайся из моего дома! — приказал он, и голос его гневно загремел под потолком. Лампа мигнула, вода вспенилась. Тёмная фигура отступила на шаг. Ангел чувствовал, как собственные глаза, лицо, руки — налились жаром, воздух дрогнул, а за спиной, расплёскивая воду, угрожающе раскрылись крылья, заполнив всё небольшое пространство ванной, отгораживая от Смерти. Азирафаэль был готов сражаться, если это потребуется.

«ОН МОЙ», — пророкотала Смерть.

— Вон! — крикнул ангел с такой силой, что мир дрогнул, энергия вокруг скрутилась в жгуты. И хотя Азирафаэль этого не знал, но в целом квартале выбило пробки.

Смерть откинуло волной, вытеснило за стены дома. Ангел понимал — это ненадолго, она вернётся, очень скоро вернётся. Смерть невозможно победить, только отсрочить.

— Пожалуйста, очнись, — прошептал Азирафаэль, целуя гладкий холодный лоб демона.

Волосы Кроули качались на воде как рыжие змеи. Лицо было спокойным, неподвижным, неживым. Демон казался хрупким, отчаянно уставшим, побеждённым.

 _Мёртвым_.

Ангел чувствовал слёзы на своих щеках. Не осталось сил их сдерживать. Он не знал, что ещё можно сделать, сердце обливалось кровью. Внутри было столько слепого нечеловеческого горя, что хватило бы утопить пол мира. В отчаянном порыве, ангел склонился над Кроули, прижался ко рту в отчаянном поцелуе, пытаясь передать хоть каплю бушующего внутри жара. И вдруг почувствовал _нечто_...

Злое, колючее, оно касалось губ ангела через ледяные губы Кроули. Азирафаэль прижался сильнее, пытаясь ухватиться за странное ощущение. Колючее нечто шевельнулось и медленной змеёй стало переползать, переливаться из демона, обдавая душу Азирафаэля космическим холодом…

Кроули выгнулся в ангельских руках, дёрнулся, отстраняясь от странного недопоцелуя, протяжно, мучительно застонал, веки его дрогнули, приподнялись, открывая жёлтые с чёрными прожилками глаза. Болезнь добралась даже до них, но сейчас это было неважно, ничто было не важно для ангела, для которого всего за один вечер погиб внутри целый мир. Погиб, а теперь рождался заново. Дыханием того мира было дыхание Кроули, а сердце мира билось медленно и протяжно, в такт сердцу демона.

Кроули очнулся.

Водил осоловевшими глазами, дрожал. Челюсти ходили ходуном, зубы отбивали дробь, взгляд казался слишком открытым, слишком напуганным. Воздух со свистом проникал в лёгкие.

_Боже. Господи, спасибо… Теперь я никогда не потеряю его. Никогда не выпущу из рук, обещаю!_

Ангел снова потянулся вперёд, к губам демона, намереваясь вытянуть холод до последней капли.

Глава 12

Сначала Кроули, не понимая, что происходит, не двигался, но потом вдруг сообразил, почувствовал, и начал вырываться, крутить головой, не давая Азирафаэлю осуществить задуманное. Вода полилась на пол ванны. Демон слабо зашипел:

— Какого… Нет! С-стой…

Ангел, не слушая, нежно, но крепко обхватил его лицо горячими ладонями, не позволяя отстраниться, впиваясь губами в губы, забирая холод по крупице. Сопротивляться не было сил, но Кроули всё-таки попытался, ударил руками, впился ногтями в ангельские мягкие руки, протестующе замычал. Азирафаэль не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. С нарастающим ужасом демон чувствовал, как его покидает холод, видел, как на лице ангела стремительно набухают, чернеют вены, угольными реками расходясь от губ. От ужаса сжалось нутро. Кроули ударил со всей мочи, по-змеиному извернулся, оттолкнул ангела крыльями, наконец, выкручиваясь из объятий.

— Х-хватит! — крикнул с отчаянием. Тело колотило от напряжения, от холода, от страха и непонимания.

Ангел смотрел на него хмурыми, воспалёнными глазами. Он плакал?

— Ты плакал? — глупо спросил демон, моргая, ещё не понимая, где находится и как тут очутился. Почему, чёрт подери, они сидят в ванной? Как ангел сумел выпустить крылья, разве Кроули не помог их спрятать? И почему его собственные выпущены на волю? Голова была как в тумане. Крылья ломило, точно их колотили палками несколько часов к ряду.

— _Кроули_ , — голос ангела звучал так, как мог бы звучать голос человека после пары часов пыток раскалённым железом. Не то что бы у Кроули был личный опыт, но… — Почему ты не сказал мне?

Демон замер, судорожно перебирая в сознании недавние события. Вот он ушёл из бара… A вот прилёг отдохнуть в одном из переулков Лондона. Неужели он заснул, а ангел нашёл его? « _Не заснул_ », — поправил он самого себя. — « _Умер_. Почти умер…» А ангел спас. И плакал. Засунул его в ванную, видимо, чтобы согреть. А потом зачем-то поцеловал. Вытянул часть холода, и теперь смотрит потемневшими от гнева глазами. Хочет понять, за что рисковал собою?

— Ч-что не с-сказал? — вернул вопрос демон, приподнимаясь, пытаясь выиграть время и придумать ответ правдоподобнее. Одежда насквозь намокла и неприятно липла к телу, ангел находился непозволительно близко — такой же мокрый и растрёпанный, но каким-то неведомым образом у него получалось быть ещё и пугающим. Чертовски пугающим — казалось, он смотрит в самую душу, или что там вместо неё у демонов? И эти чёрные реки-вены у потемневших губ… Чёрт! Кроули хотел было отсесть подальше, на бортик, но Азирафаэль неожиданно уцепился за его руки. Повторил твёрдым, не терпящим возражения тоном:

— Что с тобой происходит? И как тебе помочь?

Кроули низко опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть смятение. Воздух драл горло, точно в него стекла насыпали. Грудь стягивало привычной уже болью. Он хотел бы открыть ангелу правду, но слишком боялся, что попытка всё исправить сделает только хуже. Что ангел пострадает… Как уже пострадал. Болезнь всё-таки перекинулась и на него. Кроули, как обычно, всё испортил. Пытался защитить, а в итоге только навлёк на ангела неприятности. Не к месту вспомнилось, что ангел решил недавно, будто они встречаются, и тут же, несмотря на холод, непрошенная краска залила уши.

Не дождавшись ответа, Азирафаэль ответил сам:

— Ты говорил, что моя амнезия случилась после обмена телами. Значит ли, что и твоя болезнь началась в тот же момент? — он говорил размеренно, точно пытаясь не расплескать слова. Его руки крепко сжимали запястья Кроули. — Нам нужно снова попытаться обменяться телами, чтобы это прекратить? Давай попробуем прямо сейчас.

Демон покачал головой, глухо сказал:

— Это невозможно.

— Почему?

Подняв глаза, Кроули с тревогой пробежался взглядом по чёрным венам, которые исполосовали лицо ангела так же, как его собственное. Самые чернильные начинались у губ, расходясь на щёки, скулы и подбородок. Развёрнутые на всю ширину ванной белые крылья трепетали то ли от волнения, то ли от гнева. Вот что бывает, когда ангелы братаются с демонами…

— У меня не ос-сталось магии… — Кроули пожал острыми плечами, пытаясь скрыть дрожь. — С недавних пор она не вос-с-станавливается.

На лице Азирафаэля проступило понимание, потом сменилось досадой. Он поднялся в полный рост, выпуская из своих рук руки демона. Те безвольно упали в остывшую воду.

Кроули понял, что ангел сейчас уйдёт, и от этого понимания стало мучительно тошно и душно, точно на голову надели пластиковый пакет, в котором вот-вот закончится воздух. Отчаяние вновь обступило со всех сторон, нашёптывая жестокую правду: _Азирафаэль всё ещё его не помнит, они чужие друг другу…_

Но вместо того чтобы уйти, ангел вдруг наклонился, заставляя вздрогнуть, схватил демона подмышками, подтягивая к себе. Бережно, но крепко обнял его за спину, так, словно делал это тысячу раз… Словно ничего особого в их объятиях не было. И вместе с Кроули перешагнул бортик ванной.

— Ох, дорогой, ты совсем холодный, — сказал ангел в висок, и от его тона, от дыхания, от горячих рук у демона из головы вылетели все мысли. Поэтому он не нашёл возражений, когда Азирафаэль подхватил его ещё и под коленями, полностью отрывая от пола.

Чёрные и белые крылья волочились по полу, оставляя мокрые следы, пока ангел, с Кроули на руках, шёл в сторону гостиной. На самом деле, демон не был уверен, что смог бы проделать такой путь самостоятельно, что вообще смог бы удержаться на ногах, даже если бы сильно постарался. Сонливость накатывала волнами, с трудом удавалось не закрывать веки. Тело снова начала бить холодная дрожь, так, что не осталось сил удивляться странному поведению Азирафаэля.

Не отрывая рук, ангел щёлкнул пальцами, заставляя влагу исчезнуть. Кроули вздрогнул. Когда ангел научился использовать магию? Что, если, так же как и с Кроули, болезнь начнёт разрастаться от её использования?

Азирафаэль тем временем усадил демона на диван, бережно укутал непонятно откуда взявшимся пледом и сел рядом. Посмотрел так серьёзно, что Кроули захотелось превратиться в змею и уползти в самый тёмный угол. Но сил не осталось даже чтобы поднять руку. Губы стали колючими от замёрзшей влаги, хотя в помещении было жарко, как в бане. Должно быть, ангел начудесил…

— Ты мне расскажешь всё, что знаешь… — медленно сказал Азирафаэль, делая ударение на каждом слове. Он сидел прямо, точно жердь проглотил, смотрел строго, белые крылья за спиной воинственно топорщились. Сейчас, как никогда, ангел напоминал небесного воина — несокрушимого стража Эдемских стен. Стен, которые он должен был защищать от таких, как Кроули. Вот только Азирафаэль кажется не убивать демона собирался, а совсем наоборот. — Кроули, мы вместе попробуем справиться с возникшей проблемой. А если у нас не получится, я повторю тот единственный способ лечения, который применил в ванной. Поэтому подумай хорошенько, прежде чем придумывать очередную байку про Ад.

— Угрожаешь? — выдавил демон. Голос вышел задушенным и хриплым. Кроули отвернулся к огню в камине, чтобы не видеть изуродованного болезнью лица ангела, иначе от груза вины невозможно становилось дышать. А с дефицитом магии это могло закончиться плохо. «Куда уж хуже», — мысленно хмыкнул демон и тут же скривился от слабости, что накатила удушливой волной, едва не погружая сознание в темноту. Пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не сорваться в беспамятство. — Разве не ты меня гнал взашей? Не пойму, зачем тебе это с-с-сдалось, ангел…

Мысли путались. Кроули пожалел, что на глазах нет очков, чтобы скрыть то, как сильно он боится, что ангел и правда задумается: «Действительно, _а зачем_? Зачем возиться с этим полудохлым демоном? Зачем выуживать из него признания? _Зачем-зачем-зачем_?». Но, хоть Кроули и было до ужаса страшно остаться одному, ещё страшнее ему было представить, что будет, если он не уйдёт. Если продолжит мучить ангела своим присутствием…

Азирафаэль ответил сразу, словно давно всё для себя решил:

— Потому что не могу иначе.

— А-а, ангельс-ское благородство? — скривился Кроули, повыше натягивая плед слабыми пальцами. Крылья ныли. — Разве оно распрос-страняется на демонов? Ты же понимаешь, что это неразумно?.. Ты меня даже не знаешь.

— Знаю.

Демон вскинул взгляд.

— Не помню, — уточнил ангел. Тон его смягчился: — но знаю, — голубые глаза были полны печали. — Просто осознал слишком поздно. Понимаю, что это сложно теперь, после всех моих слов, но… я _прошу тебя_ поверить мне и рассказать, что с тобой происходит. Пожалуйста, Кроули.

Слышать такое от ангела было странно. Неправильно. Тот словно просил прощения… Тогда как только демон был виноват… « _Молодец! Настоящий посланец Ада, всё-таки погрузил ангела в пучину самокопания, по другому ты не умеешь, правда? Ну что, скажешь ему в чём дело или заставишь просить снова?_ ».

Ангел ждал. Он сидел близко, так близко, как до Армагеддона даже не мечталось. А теперь…

— Ладно-ладно, только с-с-сделай лицо попроще, — Кроули нацепил привычную ухмылку, мышцы лица подчинялись с трудом. Крылья сводило болезненными спазмами. Очень не хватало очков. Всеми силами демон пытался не дать Азирафаэлю понять, что вот-вот отключится от слабости. — Ты в общем-то прав нас-счёт всего, — прошипел он, пряча замёрзший нос в пледе. — У тебя амнезия, у меня эта… хрень. Я её не с-сразу заметил… Кое-где вычитал, что это лечится чем-то вроде ис-стинного объединения… Но обмен телами невозможен, так что…

— Истинное объединение, — задумчиво повторил ангел, взгляд его затуманился, как если бы он рылся в мысленной библиотеке. Может быть так оно и было, ведь память о книгах никуда не исчезла. — Да, это может значить обмен телами. Но также речь может идти о соприкосновении истинных сущностей… Почему ты сразу мне не сказал? Нет, потом… Как называлась книга? Кто автор?

— Эм-м… — демон правда пытался сосредоточиться на вопросе, но сознание стало слишком вялым для таких упражнений. Мир плыл, как если бы глаза были залиты водой.

Ангел внимательно смотрел на Кроули, точно ощупывая его лицо взглядом, пытаясь заглянуть за него, ухватиться за что-то. Он вдруг весь подобрался, голубые глаза его потемнели, как море во время шторма:

— Какой же я дурак… — убитым голосом сказал ангел. — Тебе всё ещё слишком плохо… — и неожиданно придвинулся, по-хозяйски кладя ладонь на затылок демона. Дурацкий плед свалился к плечам.

Поцелуй длился несколько долгих мгновений. У Кроули не было ни единого шанса вырваться. Пока демон протестующе мычал, упираясь ладонями в чужую грудь, ангел упрямо тянул его холод. Это не был поцелуй в полном его понимании — просто соприкосновение губ. Просто лекарство, которое больному прописывают насильно, но для Кроули даже это было _слишком_. Ему казалось, вместе с холодом из него вытягивают волю.

— Какого чёрта... Меня с-спросить не забыл? — слабо зашипел он, когда Азирафаэль, наконец, отстранился. Теперь чёрные вены спускались по светлой шее, теряясь за воротом рубашки.

— Прости д-дорогой, но ты не оставил мне выбора, — ангел тяжело дышал, словно ему не хватало воздуха. А потом Кроули почувствовал… это. Точно его оккультную сущность окутало облако пуха. Ангел пытался пробиться к его сущности, чтобы объединить с ним свою.

— Можно? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет... Это с-слишком опасно.

— Не опаснее того, что происходит сейчас, — между строк демон прочитал: « _Я не хочу проламываться силой. Но сделаю это, если придётся_ ».

— Ты не отс-ступишь, правда?

—…некуда отступать.

— Мы можем попросту, не знаю… взорваться?

— Сомневаюсь, дорогой, — ангел был серьёзен. — Я почти уверен, что это должно помочь.

_…почти._

_«А если ты погибнешь? Разве это того стоит? Разве в целом мире хоть что-то стоит смерти настоящего ангела?»_ — подумал демон, но не произнёс вслух. Он чувствовал — Азирафаэль не отступит. Вопрос лишь в том, проломится он силой, или получит согласие. Что его так напугало, что он готов на подобные меры? Демон боялся даже представить ответ на этот вопрос, ведь дело могло быть в самом Кроули, но также, что вероятнее, ангелу просто, наконец, по-настоящему захотелось избавиться от собственной амнезии. А тут ещё и болезнь... Возможно, Кроули не при чём. Возможно, он ангелу даром не сдался. Они и раньше друзьями были с натяжкой, а уж теперь...

Демон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь унять нарастающую панику. Коротко кивнул. В конце концов, он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться, а ангел слишком упрям, чтобы отказаться от своей идеи. В конце концов, это могло помочь Азирафаэлю справиться с болезнью. В конце концов, Кроули слишком устал… Смертельно устал сражаться один.

Сосредоточившись, демон на пробу чуть ослабил и без того хилую из-за недостатка магии защиту и приготовился к боли.

Теперь он чувствовал Азирафаэля всюду. Тёплый свет благодати укутывал, от неё веяло виной, волнением и ангельской любовью. Нежностью, страхом, решимостью. День назад Кроули уже заглядывал ангелу в душу, но это было совсем не то же самое. Тогда демоническая сущность была надёжно укрыта магией. Тогда ангел не держал свою энергию волей. Теперь же божественный свет благодати был в сто раз ярче, чище, невозможно было смотреть на него без слёз. Внутри Кроули зашевелился, заскрёбся холод, оставляя кровавые борозды на демонической сущности.

Что почувствует ангел, когда этот холод доберётся до него?

« _Доверься мне_ », — мысленно попросил ангел.

Кроули выдохнул и ещё ослабил защиту, а в следующий миг снял её полностью…

И тут же беззвучно закричал от жара, заполнившего всё его существо.

Глава 13  
Кроули потянулся, зевая во весь рот и лениво перевернулся на бок, укутываясь в одеяло по уши. Одеяло пахло ванилью и корицей, и это было хорошо. Это было бесконечно _правильно_. Демона словно укачивало на ласковых солнечных волнах.

Внутренним взором он улавливал отголоски снов, но не тех липких удушающих кошмаров, что снились ему обычно, а мягких, заботливых сновидений о том чего никогда не случалось. Об аккуратных светлых руках, об объятиях и поцелуях, об искренних, тихих словах любви...

Кроули чувствовал себя как никогда выспавшимся, отдохнувшим и полным сил. Было так тепло, так невыносимо хорошо, что открывать глаза и сталкиваться с реальностью не хотелось от слова _совсем_. Человечество и без вмешательства тёмных сил умеет устраивать себе сложности, так что одному конкретному демону вполне можно и подремать годик друго...

_— Кроули!_

Крик был настолько неуместно отчаянным, что в первый момент Кроули показалось, что он ему попросту снится. Но потом к крику добавился топот и скрип распахнувшейся двери. Надеясь, что ему всё-таки послышалось, демон приоткрыл один глаз, тут же натыкаясь взглядом на всклокоченного Азирафаэля. 

_Что за…_

Только тут до Коули дошло, что спит он вовсе не у себя дома... потому что он никогда бы не повесил на окна занавески в клетку. Строго говоря, в его спальне вообще не было окон... 

Прежде чем демон успел задать вопрос вслух, ангел в два широких шага оказался рядом. Упал возле кровати на колени, вцепился в ладонь демона обеими руками, уткнулся лицом в матрас и, _о ужас_ , глухо зарыдал, глотая всхлипы.

Кроули же хотелось ущипнуть себя, да побольнее. Какого чёрта!? Сонливость словно рукой сняло.

— Что за… Что случилос-сь?! — взволнованно спросил демон, приподнимаясь на локтях и оглядывая эфирную сущность Азирафаэля внутренним зрением на предмет скрытых ран. Но всё казалось нормальным, если не считать тяжёлую ауру вины и печали. — Ты в опасности? Что-то с-с Адамом? … да не молчи же!

— Н-нет… Это не... — невнятно просипел ангел, крепче цепляясь за ладонь демона, словно Кроули мог куда-то неожиданно исчезнуть. Это было странно, это пугало, потому как Кроули точно знал, что никуда исчезать не собирается. Пожалуй, его и ногами из комнаты теперь было не вытолкать, пока в ней так безутешно плачет ангел. Его ангел.

— Азирафаэль, в чём дело? Что мне сделать?

Оторвав лицо от одеяла, Азирафаэль посмотрел несчастными, красными от слёз глазами. Демон был готов услышать что угодно, но не то, что услышал. 

Потому что ангел сказал:

— Я так… так виноват перед тобой, Кроули. Я пойму, если ты никогда не простишь. Главное, ч-чтобы с тобой всё-всё было в порядке, чтобы ты не… Господи, как тебя согреть? Ты совсем ледяной... — тут он зажмурился, сдерживая новый поток слёз.

"Рехнулся", — отстранённо констатировал про себя демон. Его охватил ступор, из которого никак не получалось найти выход. “Ледяной?” — но Кроули было тепло, гораздо теплее чем раньше… _Раньше?_ Память скрипела, как ржавый велик. Кроули помнил, как они предотвратили Апокалипсис, потом поменялись телами… Всё же прошло удачно, верно?

Азирафаэль выглядел похудевшим, потускневшим, и даже всегда любимая бабочка немного съехала на бок. Хоть и опухшее от слёз, лицо ангела было чистым и светлым… Это казалось важным, но почему именно — демон вспомнить не мог.

Плечи Азирафаэля вздрагивали так отчаянно, что у демона от печали сжималось сердце. Белокрылого хотелось немедленно обнять, прижать так крепко, как только можно, чтобы все эти глупости, которые тот с чего-то себе напридумывал, сгорели, рассыпались, исчезли к чертям. Но Кроули слишком боялся, что проявление чувств только сильнее напугает ангела. Они и за руку-то держались всего пару раз.

Не зная, что ещё сделать, демон мягко сжал ангельское плечо, пытаясь через этот жест передать всё, что думает и чувствует. В голове тем временем творился сумбур, всё новые события всплывали со дна памяти… Вот они обманывают начальство... Потом делятся своими успехами, сидя на любимой скамейке в парке. Потом пожимают руки, чтобы вернуться в свои тела… а потом… 

_Потом…_

Может дело в этом “потом”?

— Ангел, ты меня, конечно, извини... — пробормотал Кроули вконец растерянно, — но... что произошло? Эм-м… ни черта не помню после того, как мы поменялись телами обратно… 

Ангел замер. Он, казалось, опешил даже больше демона. Трогательно открыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, да так и застыл, точно громом поражённый. — Ничегошеньки не помнишь? — тихо переспросил он, недоверчиво вглядываясь в жёлтые глаза.

— Ни черта! — с чувством произнёс Кроули. — Хотя, это меня волнует гораздо меньше, чем твоё странное поведение… Сколько я спал?

— Почти три года.

— Оу… 

— Я боялся… боялся ты совсем не проснёшься, мой дорогой, — горько сказал ангел, качая головой. — Ты потратил столько сил! Ох, столько всего ужасного произошло. Я тебя совсем позабыл, а потом ты чуть не погиб из-за меня... из-за моей...

— Эй-эй, святоша, погоди, — демон прервал его на полуслове, потому что казалось если Азирафаэль произнесёт ещё хотя бы слово, то вновь разрыдается, а устранять ангельские истерики демона не учили. Поэтому он просто решил перевести разговор в другое русло, тем более что ангелу не помешало бы набрать пару килограммов, уж слишком свободно висела на нём одежда. А такого не бывало со времён сотворения. — Я вообще-то дико голоден. Может отпразднуем моё возвращение из спячки парой бокалов вина? 

Ангел растерянно моргнул:

— Вино — это не еда, Кроули. Ею не утоляют голод.

— Разве? Никак не привыкну… Ну тогда, что на счёт блинчиков? 

— Этого сколько угодно, — Азирафаэль не сдержал улыбки. Слёзы на глазах стремительно высыхали, может и без чуда не обошлось.

— Тогда чего же мы ждём?

***

Вместе они спустились с лестницы — ангел шёл позади, и демон буквально затылком чувствовал его задумчивый взгляд. “Это ничего”, — решил демон. — “Пусть лучше так, чем снова плачет. Ангелам плакать нельзя. Это даже вредно. Противоестественно. Тем более плакать из-за демона… чтобы бы белокрылый себе там не напридумывал... Знать бы ещё в чём дело".

“Молодец!” — мысленно поздравил себя Кроули. — “Довёл ангела до слёз и всё позабыл. За такое тебе Вельзевул награду выпишет, если попросишь”. 

Ангел тем временем занялся блинами, а Кроули, усевшись за стол, призвал очки... и замер от внезапно болезненного укола в груди. Словно иголкой под рёбра кольнули. Но тут, отвлекая от странного ощущения, перед Кроули поставили тарелку вкусно пахнущих блинчиков.

Стараясь делать вид, что его ничто не тревожит, Кроули подцепил вилкой и закинул себе в рот первый блин. Хотя под таким пристальным взглядом можно было и подавиться ненароком.

— Очень вкусно, — похвалил он с полным ртом, хотя вкуса так и не почувствовал. — Может тоже съешь парочку, м?

— Дорогой мой, — тихо сказал ангел и его тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Значит ты ничего не помнишь? С какого момента? 

От сочетания взгляда, тона и сцепленных в замок рук ангела, Кроули сделалось не по себе. Похоже его ждал разговор из разряда "серьёзных". Чтобы там не натворил тот "забытый" Кроули, но демон его уже трижды проклял.

— Эм-м, — протянул он, пытаясь придумать как бы половчее уйти от разговора. Потому что было очевидно, что произошедшее ангела расстраивало, а демон меньше всего хотел снова довести Азирафаэля до слёз: — Помню, как мы обратно поменялись телами, а потом темнота. Но знаешь, мне не особо-то и интересно, что там было дальше. Главное я тут, верно? Кому какое дело до парочки забытых лет, остальные-то шесть тысяч никуда не делись. Если я сказал что-то или сделал, ты уж не обижайся, я демон, в конце концов, мне положено… 

— Скажи, Кроули, — перебил его ангел. — Тебя что-нибудь беспокоит сейчас? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прекрасно, — на автомате ответил демон, мысленно возвращаясь к странным ощущениям в груди.

Ангел грустно покачал головой. Он смотрел невозможно-пристально, бесконечно печально, словно вглядывался во что-то заметное ему одному, чего раньше он не видел, а теперь вдруг заметил, и это его ужасно расстроило. Демон почувствовал ком в горле и очень порадовался, что успел наколдовать себе очки, а то неизвестно до чего бы ангел смог досмотреться. 

— Скажи, — повторил Азирафаэль, — если тебе вдруг стало бы очень-очень плохо, так плохо, что ты даже мог бы умереть… по настоящему. Ты бы пришёл ко мне? Ты бы попросил у меня помощи?

Молчание казалось ватным. Кроули пытался ухватиться за смысл слов, но тот выскальзывал из пальцев, как речная тина. Ангела что-то очень беспокоило, и это что-то было непосредственно связано с демоном, поэтому отвечать нужно было очень _очень аккуратно. Очень правильно._ Поэтому Кроули ухмыльнуться, так широко, насколько мог, и сказал: 

— Что за глупости, святоша? С чего бы мне помирать? А если бы уж собрался, тебя бы обязательно оповестил. Иначе кто бы сплясал гавот на моих похоронах, а?

Лицо Азирафаэля было бледным, а глаза глубокими, яркими, такими, что хотелось в них утонуть. Ещё не произнеся до конца свой ответ, демон уже понял, что выбрал неверную тактику.

— Зачем ты врёшь, дорогой? — убийственно серьёзно спросил ангел, и Кроули с трудом подавил желание втянуть голову в плечи.

В груди заныло с новой силой, точно вскрылась старая, давно зажившая рана, фантомной болью отдаваясь в плечи и пальцы рук. Ангел поднялся, не сводя тяжёлого взгляда, наклонился вперёд, опираясь рукой на столешницу. Потянулся к замершему Кроули, невесомо очерчивая пальцами его волосы, линию скул и подбородка. Сказал этим своим убийственно-серьёзным тоном, от которого мурашки бежали по спине:

— Ты прекрасен, мой дорогой. Я хочу провести рядом с тобою вечность. Хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И мне страшно от того, что именно я чуть не погубил тебя. Страшно думать, что если тебе будет грозить опасность, ты не скажешь мне. Как не сказал однажды. Мне страшно, и я не знаю, что с этим страхом делать.

Если бы Кроули был человеком, у него бы, верно, остановилось сердце.

— О чём это ты, ангел? — голос предал, сломался, выдавая Кроули с головой. Демон хотел бы встать и уйти, хотел бы перевести всё в шутку, но единственное на что его хватило — это сделать пол-вдоха и смотреть… _смотреть_ , как ангел наклоняется ниже, как кладёт раскрытую ладонь ему на грудь, как краснеет до кончиков ушей, когда его лицо оказывается всего в паре сантиметров от лица Кроули. 

_“Этого не может быть”_ , — растерянно подумал демон, когда губы ангела, горячие и мягкие, коснулись уголка его рта.

 _“Я должно быть всё ещё сплю”_ , — решил он, когда сам, чуть повернув голову, вернул поцелуй, мягко, почти целомудренно, прижавшись губами чужим губам.

Внутри точно разверзлась чёрная дыра. Из черноты с шипением полезли скользкие мысли. _“Вот и конец вашей дружбе”. “Ты всё испортил, ты портишь всё чего касаешься”. “Правда думаешь, что нужен ему? Ты всего лишь демон!” “Он падёт из-за тебя, ты этого хотел?” “Уходи, беги пока не поздно!”_

_“Беги!”_

В груди болело, будто на кожу плеснули кислоты, и теперь она с шипением разъедала кости, мышцы, проникая в кровь. Кроули попытался встать. _“Беги!”_ — Отчаянно стучало в голове. Но его удержали. Сжали в объятиях, которых быть не могло. От этих объятий внутри всё скручивалось, сминалось, точно чья-то нога прижимала к полу стальную пружину, и жутко было представить, что случится, если пружина вырвется, выстрелит. Кого она ударит, что погубит? 

— Мне нужно… нужно идти, — выдавил демон.

— Дорогой, посмотри на меня!

— Мне _нужно…_

— Да посмотри же!

Кроули послушно поднял глаза, на которых уже не было очков. Когда ангел успел их с него снять? Когда успел подойти?

— Я должен кое-что сказать тебе, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, — ангел стоял близко, одной рукой удерживая демона за спину, а другой за плечи. Он говорил ласково и встревоженно, смотрел внимательно, и куда-то вглубь, не в глаза, а за них, точно видел там нечто заметное лишь ему одному. — Это меня не оправдывает, но на самом деле я всегда был уверен, что ты и так понимаешь... _о нас_. Знаешь, что ты не один, и с той встречи на стене никогда один не был. Поэтому я никогда и не говорил тебе… Я прошу простить меня за это. Я только теперь увидел, что ты на самом деле не знал… Совсем не знал, даже мысли не допускал. Думал, что ты один, совсем один _против всех._

— Не всех, — зачем-то вставил Кроули. У него кружилась голова, ноги стали ватными, и если бы Азирафаэль не держал его, он бы давно свалился на пол. 

— Не всех, — печально согласился ангел. — Ты был за меня. На моей стороне. Но не знал, что и я всегда тоже был на твоей. Даже когда я говорил те ужасные слова про то, что ты мне не друг, даже тогда я был уверен, что ты понимаешь, знаешь… Что я всегда _за тобой_. Что всегда прикрою. Выберу тебя, если что-то случится. Я думал, ты знаешь… но забыл, что никогда не говорил тебе об этом. Поэтому, Кроули, я скажу сейчас. Я с тобой и всегда _буду_. Я люблю тебя так, как только способен любить ангел, если бы всю свою любовь он направил на единственное существо в целом мире. И даже если я потеряю всю память, моя любовь никуда не денется, и если ты попросишь помощи, любой помощи, я помогу в ту же секунду. Просто помни об этом, ладно? Я тебя удерживать не могу, но если ты захочешь остаться, то сделаешь меня счастливым…

Он замолк, взволнованно глядя на впавшего в ступор Кроули, у которого голова отказывалась переваривать столько невероятного, что случилось за одно утро. 

Ещё вчера они и друзьями звались с трудом. Ещё вчера Кроули за ухмылкой скрывал, как сильно ему нужен ангел, и ждал, _ждал_ , когда его вежливо попросят уйти. Он бы не удивился, если бы это случилось совсем скоро. Но тому, что он сейчас услышал не удивляться было невозможно. _Любит?_ Ангел демона? Азирафаэль его _любит_? Просит остаться? У него же нет причин так шутить? Это было бы слишком жестоко для ангела. _Слишком_ — для Кроули.

— Да, я… — голос хрипел, — я… мне… — Кроули не знал куда деть взгляд, как справиться с навалившимися неверием, страхом, надеждой. Он вдруг испугался, что так и не ответил ангелу. Ведь тот, возможно, тоже не знает, как Кроули не знал, поэтому он торопливо добавил: — Я тоже… тоже люблю тебя, ангел. — И тут же вздрогнул от того, как жалко эти слова прозвучали. От того, какие они были слабые и нелепые, неспособные вместить в себя и малой части того, что испытывал демон. 

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил ангел, глядя ласково и тревожно. В голубых глазах снова заблестели слёзы. 

Кроули кивнул раньше, чем подумал. И тогда ангел прижал его к себе так сильно, что демон почувствовал жар кожи даже через одежду, почувствовал как дрожит в волнении эфирная сущность ангела, и как собственная оккультная энергия, точно войдя в резонанс, вздрагивает в такт.

Поцелуй получился медленный, осторожный, переполненный нежностью, но с каждым мгновением он становился жарче, ближе, ярче. Демон не заметил, как сам стал цепляться за ангела, боясь, что тот куда-то вдруг подевается из его рук, исчезнет как исчезало всё, чем Кроули дорожил. 

— Люблю тебя, мой дорогой, — шептал ангел между поцелуями, которые переместились на шею и дальше. 

В груди у демона дрогнуло, земля поплыла из под ног, словно нечто внутри достигло своего апогея, и было готово в любой момент лопнуть, как надутый до предела шар. Ещё один поцелуй, касание горячих ладоней вдоль спины, к талии и ниже, жаркий, тревожный шёпот… и давление в груди стало невыносимым. А в следующий миг Кроули выгнуло, едва не переломило… но ангел не позволил, ангел держал крепко, сжимал так, словно для него в целом мире не было ничего дороже.

— Тише, тише, дорогой, — ласково шептал он. — Теперь всё точно кончилось. Веришь? Я тебя никогда не оставлю. Ты такой упрямый… упрямый глупый демон. Я бы без тебя не смог. Я себя без тебя _не знаю_. Я так виноват перед тобой, мой милый, так виноват... 

Кроули слышал его как через вату, на него навалились воспоминания о последних днях, а боль в груди напротив, утихала. Сознание прояснилось, как если бы всё это время оно было отравлено алкоголем. Краски стали ярче, холод под рёбрами растворился, исчезая без следа. И только когда он исчез, Кроули понял, как он страшно на самом деле замёрз. То, что он принимал за тепло — было лишь слабой искрой от прежнего огня. 

— Ис-стинное объединение? — прохрипел демон, без сил повисая на ангельских руках.

— Оно самое, мой дорогой. В прошлый раз мне удалось убрать большинство симптомов, но окончательно решить проблему я не смог… 

_“Не смог пробиться через стену неверия, которой ты себя внутри окружил по моей вине”,_ — печально подумал ангел. А вслух сказал: — Мне надо было признаться тебе во всём раньше… _о нас_. Если бы я знал… 

_“...как это мучительно для тебя”_ , — хотел добавить ангел, но вместо этого поцеловал. Он чувствовал, как Кроули отогревается в его руках, расслабляется, и, слава Господу, ангел больше не ощущал внутри демона зудящего, колючего холода. Тот ушёл без следа. От свалившегося на ангела облегчения хотелось плакать, но он знал, как сложно Кроули реагирует на его слёзы, поэтому сдержался, только зарылся носом в огненные пряди, вдыхая, не в силах надышаться.

Три года он не покидал магазина ни на миг, боясь, что Кроули проснётся в одиночестве. Но ещё больше он боялся, что демон не проснётся никогда. 

Ангел не помнил прошлого всего несколько дней, но даже этого хватило, чтобы непоправимое едва не случилось. Если бы Кроули не призвал крылья ангела, тому не было бы причин так скоро искать его. Если бы Азирафаэль не заметил бы тогда, в баре, что Кроули залечил его порез, если бы не приметил одинокую Бентли… Так много "если бы" могло привести к страшному исходу. А всё из-за глупой, воспалённой гордости ангела. Кто из них достоин носить белые крылья, после того что случилось?

Последние три года Азирафаэль часто с печалью думал о том, насколько одиноко было Кроули. Казалось ли ему, словно он стучится лбом в неприступную стену Эдема? В итоге он едва не разбился насмерть. Ангел успел в последний момент, перетянул часть холода на себя. Болезнь откатилась, но не ушла, а после частичного объединения сущностей Кроули впал в спасительную спячку.

Но даже так он восстанавливался слишком медленно, магия возвращалась по крупице, а болезнь стекалась к солнечному сплетению, как шарики ртути. В тот далёкий вечер, самый страшный вечер в жизни Азирафаэля, ангел полностью выздоровел и вернул память... но Кроули… Кроули был сложнее, он не смог до конца открыться, слишком боялся, что его ударят. _Что Азирафаэль ударит, когда увидит то, что демон прятал внутри столько лет._

Но теперь, наконец-то, всё было сделано правильно. Кроули выздоровел, и пусть Азирафаэль будет проклят, если ещё раз позволит так близко подойти к порогу самому важному существу в своей жизни. 

Поцеловав своего демона в висок, ангел перенёс его на диван, где укутал в тёплый плед, и сам обнял за плечи, лицом к лицу, грея магией, лаская руками всюду, куда мог дотянуться, но аккуратно, без нажима, просто чтобы убедиться — Кроули тут, рядом, живой. _Живой._

— Так с-с чего ты решил, что мы вс-стречаемся? — вдруг прошипел Кроули, поудобнее устраиваясь в ангельских объятиях. Его ещё потряхивало, и по своей обычной привычке, он стремился спрятаться за ехидством.

— Одна милая посетительница сказала...

— И ты так запросто поверил? 

— Ты водил меня на свидания, так что... Наверное, стоило сразу с тобой поговорить, дорогой, но я слишком запутался, чтобы мыслить здраво, - ангел замолк, чтобы не начать сыпать извинениями и сожалениями, которых внутри накопилось на целый океан. Потому что сейчас Кроули не смог бы правильно его услышать. Он бы только замкнулся на ощущении собственной вины, которая в него въелась, как вторая кожа. Нет, это позже, позже...

— Значит, чтобы вытащить из тебя признание, мне всего лишь стоило разок умереть? — с тенью прежней ухмылки шепнул демон. Силы стремительно возвращались к нему, но голос звучал напряжённо и неуверенно.

— Нет, дорогой, это точно было лишним. Достаточно было спросить, — очень серьёзно ответил ангел. — Раньше мне в голову просто не приходило, что такие отношения тебе нужны. Но если бы ты предложил, я бы согласился. Может поразмышлял бы об этом годик или два, но согласился бы. Потому что сам иногда представлял, как бы оно было...

— ... а ты полон сюрпризов, да? — демон спрятал ухмылку, уткнувшись ангелу в плечо. 

— И мне определённо нравится целоваться.

— Тогда тебе точно понравится и всё ос-стальное.

Демон зажмурился, словно набираясь уверенности, а потом потянул в объятия, целуя почти открыто, без страха, кажется, уже совсем поверив в происходящее…

… а если нет, то у Азирафаэля была в запасе целая вечность, чтобы убедить его.

**Author's Note:**

> фик быстрее всего будет обновляться на фикбуке  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/78318
> 
> Ура! Эту работу переводит на английский прекрасный автор Woland :) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765252/chapters/49342358


End file.
